Vampire Knight-Lost & Forgotten
by Adrieana Montana
Summary: Years after Zero has left Cross and the hunters, he finds himself alone and lost. Needing money, not able to get a job or anything for being a level D. He turns to the one thing he feels he has left. Can he really offer his body up? Who will he encounter? So many questions go through his mind, yet he knows he has to, to be able to survive. Mature *Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Ok, sorry all I have been away. I had no motivation to write Vampire knight stories i was at a dead end. Then I had an idea, this is totally different than my normal Zero' FFs. So let me know what you think. I am going to try for this not to be a lot of chapters too. Leave reviews please so i know how you feel ty.

Chapter 1

It has been years since Zero Kiryu has been at Cross Academy. It has been years since Zero has been a hunter and someone who people looked up to. His life took a dark path down a lonesome road. One he never thought he would ever take, not even in his wildest dreams. The days of roaming around with the bloody rose, being able to pick on vampires have long gone.

Zero was a level D vampire now, one who the hunter association said wasn't good enough to be a hunter any longer. They couldn't look at him without detest. He was one of them, even though it wasn't by choice or any of his own doing, they didn't want to hear it They cast him aside like an old shoe, telling him to get lost and to be never seen again. It was just another blow to his sad life. It wasn't anything knew to him. Just another disappointment to follow another. It was just how his life went. Leaving him even more cold-hearted and sarcastic

His dear Yuki left with Kaname to never be heard from. It's been years that he has heard from her. He still thinks about her from time to time which only hurts him deeper. He knew Kaname must be in his glory to hear what Zero has become. Good lord, did he know? Did Yuki? Did his master Yagari? He sure hoped not but somehow he knew Kaname would. He knew everything, there wasn't a thing that would go by, that he didn't know or hear of. His spies were everywhere.

Kaname at this point was the least of his problems. Since Zero was now a cast out no one would hire him. He had to go on the outskirts of town to even get a dumpy apartment, that he could barely pay for. He was trying for a while to live off the money he had saved from Cross and even working small jobs since the hunters wouldn't let him work there. Just now things have gotten worse yet, the savings where gone and no one was hiring.

There was only one thing left for Zero to do, and that was to sell himself. He just sat on his bed thinking what the fuck has my life come to? Could this be it? Zero wasn't really into sex, not this way anyway. He was a good boy, not really having sex with just anyone or really at all. He always thought or hoped it would be with someone he loved, like Yuki. She was who he wanted in that way, she just didn't feel the same. She wanted Kaname, now she had him. To give his first time to just anyone made him feel even more hopeless than the dry noodles he has been eating for weeks. At this point, it was like why even be alive? What is there to live for? He even thought who the hell would even want to have sex with me? His choices were getting smaller and smaller by the minute. If this didn't work he was done for altogether and would have to live on the streets.

Granted his apartment wasn't a grand hotel or even dump of a motel. It was a shack but it was better than nothing. It was a roof over his head that he could call his own. Just without money, he couldn't stay here. Even the shack had rent to pay. He wasn't even sure if he started now, that he would have enough to pay the rent at the end of the month. How much could he charge? What would he have to do? Would it be just women?

So many thoughts ran through his mind, it made him queasy at just a quarter of the thoughts. A man touching him?

"No, I have standards!" He shouts to himself. "Then women pay for this sort of thing?" He asked himself.

So unsure of it all, yet he knew he had to try.

Zero goes to take his shower and get ready for his first night, a bit uneasy about it all, just needing the money badly. He had a twenty to his name. How long would that last? Not very long, it wouldn't even by food for the week.

After his shower, he puts on some tight dark wash blue jeans, and a grey pull over. Hoping it would be good enough to attract someone. He pushes his long silvery hair back out of his face while he puts on his shoes. Just an old pair of tennis shoes, so in case he needs to run he can do it and fast. He knew his Hunter skills would come in handy with this. He would be able to defend himself if necessary and also spot the bad ones a mile away. He was going to do his best to stay away from the freaks if he could. Not really being into any of that, and having no clue even how it worked.

Then he thought, his Virginity should be worth something. Maybe at least for the first time, he could make some real money doing this? Would anyone care that he hasn't slept with anyone else? Or was it just another no big deal? He had no clue but he thought he would give it a try anyway. It's not like someone could rape him, he knew how to kick ass pretty good. That was the only thing he had on his side at the moment. His ability to defend himself, not that the hunters gave a fuck. They threw him away like the daily trash.

Zero heads to the spot where he knows some of the male whores stand to get their clients. He knows he is knew and needs to watch out that they would be pissed he was stepping in on their territory. So he goes to stand a street ahead of them, trying to stay out of there way. Hoping someone would see him and want to pick him up, just hoping it's not a cop. Then his hunter skills would come in with that as well. Instead of for good, it's working for this. He thought.

Zero stands there most of the night, a few guys coming up to him, asking how much and him turning them down. He just couldn't see his first time doing that. He figures if he gets desperate enough he will have no choice but for now, he was going to do his best to only pick up ladies...if that was even possible.

He stands there as the sun goes down and it starts to pour. The lightning and thunder clanging away in the sky. Matching just how Zero felt inside. Dark and hopeless. He gets soaked just standing there the rain pouring down on him. Chilling him to the bone, was this even worth it? No, he thought, I have become nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As he stands there another guy pulls up, asking him for a hand job. The guy is willing to pay fifty bucks and Zero as gross as he thinks it is, he feels that is easy money. As long as its just a hand job there isn't anything to lose. He is just using his hand, it should be easy enough. He has stroked himself many times, so he knew what to do to make it feel good or at least for himself. He sighs and takes the job getting into the guy's car.

The client whips out his dick which is pretty good in size, Zero tries his best to keep his sarcasm to himself or any ill remarks. Knowing he needs the money badly and this isn't the time.

"Before we play you must pay!" Zero states.

"Sure man. "The guy answers handing him the fifty.

Zero takes it and closes his eyes spitting on his hand and putting it on the man's penis. He goes up and down keeping his eyes closed just pretending it's his own. The real thought would just make him vomit and that wouldn't be a good thing. He keeps up the pace moving up and down harder and faster listening to the man's heartbeat and moans. It doesn't take any time for the man to shoot his load all over Zero's hand. He just keeps his comments to himself, yet saying in his head. Fuck this, I just got this guy jizz all over my hand. "Motherfucker!"

Instead of saying that out loud he just smiles at the man. The man gives him a tissue and says thank you. Opening the door for Zero to get out. Which Zero can't go fast enough, even though that was the easiest fifty he ever made, it still made him sick to his stomach. It was just a hand job how was he suppose to go further?

He waits for the man to drive off, still the pouring rain, coming down on top of him, it wasn't enough to clean him. To make him feel not dirty. He stopped into the corner restaurant to wash his hands. Which he did over and over again, never feeling he got the semen off of his hand. He looks in the mirror filled with disgust.

"What the fuck have I become?"

He goes back out into the restaurant and orders a hot tea, he figures he deserved it for his efforts tonight. He needed it to warm him up, he was freezing and soaking wet. He takes a seat at the window just watching out the window as the people walked by. He was hoping that they had a better life then he did. Then if they were in this part of town, they were just as bad as he was. It was the most low down part of town you could find. Everyone knew this was the whore street, Where you could pick up anything you wanted. If you were looking, it was for sale here. Its why he picked this street.

As I was sitting at a red light, I look into the restaurant window spotting a white-haired young man sitting at the window looking out. Is that? No, it can't be, why would he be here? Not on this street? I take a double take and yes It's Zero Kiryu. I can't believe my eyes. If he is here that means only one thing.

I look for a parking space and park my red Dodge four-door car. I am not used to this part of town so I want to be fast and not seen. I walk into the restaurant, figuring I will order some food to go.

Zero hears the bells of the door chime, a pretty petite woman walks in with light brown hair and brown eyes. Wearing a long wool coat and carrying a white umbrella. He just stares at her, not able to imagine what a woman like her would be doing here. She didn't seem like the type to be in these parts. She was clean and well dressed. She didn't seem like someone to pick up whores either. He just watches her as she orders her food.

As she is waiting, she sits at the same table Zero is sitting at. Just looking at him with her big brown eyes. He can smell her perfume, he just takes it in.

"What are you doing around here?" Zero asks.

"I was just driving by and saw the restaurant, I was wondering how the food was. So I thought I would get so takeout." She responds.

"You don't look like you come from here. It would be best if you didn't return. You can get hurt here, it's not the best in town." Zero responds.

"I know what this street is. Is that what your here for?" She asks.

Zero just looks at her, is she trying to pick him up? Is she a cop? She didn't seem like one. The other thought wasn't a bad one, if it had to go down, he could work with this. Its a woman and she is very pretty. This may work, he thinks.

"What can I do you for?" Zero asks.

"I never have done this before, I would like you to come home with me, spend the night." She replies, blushing.

"I can do that but it will cost you. What do you want me to do? Any kinks are extra, and need to be talked over before performed." Zero states.

He may not be that experienced but he was going to act like he was and just put it out there. She may be just a woman and look helpless, but who knows what she is into when you get her home. Zero wasn't taking any chances.

"I would like your company, for us to have dinner together and we can see where it leads. I am not looking for kinky." She replies.

Zero just thinks, Dinner? And Company? This is even easier than the hand job. I can live with this, plus I get a warm bed to sleep in.

"Ok, you got it. It will be one hundred up front and another before I leave." Zero comments.

"That sounds fair."She responds just staring at his lavender eyes.

She just wondered who touched him before this? How many? He was gorgeous and she wanted him all for herself. She just keeps that to herself.

The food is done and they head out to her car, Zero getting in and she puts the heat on so he isn't freezing. She can tell that he was. His slender body soaked from the rain. She hated to see him this way, she knew he was so much better than this.

"Do you live around here?" Zero asks.

"No, not at all, I live a bit away from here. Don't worry though, I will take you to and from so it doesn't cost you anything." She comments.

"Thank you. I just wanted to know where I was going. Its been a while since I left there." Zero responds.

"I don't see you doing this for long, you don't seem like the type. Why sell yourself?" She asks.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. It's not like I Planned to do this. I just need to pay the rent." Zero explains.

"How long have you been doing this?" She asks.

"Not long. You don't have to worry about catching something if that is what you're afraid of. I do have condoms too."Zero spats.

"I didn't mean it that way. Sorry if I came off rude." She answers.

"It's ok, it's not the first time I been cast aside or looked upon as trash. I am used to it. There isn't anything you can say that will bother me. Or even that I haven't heard before." Zero admits.

"I am so sorry. You don't seem to deserve that." She says looking the other way.

"Does anyone? It's just how life goes. You deal with what you have to." Zero answers.

The rest of the car ride is quiet, she is scared to ask anything more. Zero, on the other hand, is happy to be in a warm safe car. He knew she was harmless, or at least that is the vibes she was giving off. This wouldn't be so bad for his first time. He would have to wing it and pretend he knew what the fuck he was doing. He looked some things up on the internet so he wouldn't be so dumb at it. He just hopes it would be good enough since he was getting paid for this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They drive for at least fifteen minutes until they reach a bunch of townhouses. Ones that were very nice. You could tell right off it was a better part of town. It was the working class, Zero felt he was in the wrong parts, he hasn't been here in so long.

They pull up to a cute townhouse where she parks, getting out and walking around with the umbrella to Zero's side of the car. Zero just looks at her, noting how kind she is. Why on earth would she have to pay for company or even sex?

She was very easy on the eyes, very nice to be around. Or at least so far, was she hiding something? He knew from his hunter skills, he needed to be on his game. Not let anything fool him. He hated to be around people, just with this job choice he had no choice and he couldn't always be an asshole, it would take money away from him. Just at the moment with her, he figured curbing it wouldn't be too hard.

They both walk up the stairs to her door which she opens with her key. They walk into a nice first floor, the living room, simple but very nice. A grey sofa and love seat with black glass coffee table and big screen tv on the wall then came a dining room with a long dark wooden table and four chairs and then the kitchen, which was pretty modern. The place seems very well kept.

"You are all wet and cold, why don't you head upstairs and take a warm shower while I get the plates for dinner." She says.

"Thank you, that would be nice," Zero responds.

"The bathroom is right at the top of the stairs. I have some men's PJs, I can let you borrow also so you can get warm. I will leave them outside the bathroom for you. You can also leave your wet ones outside the bathroom and I will dry them up for you." She replies.

Zero just nods, feeling this is a godsend. At least for the first time, in a very long time, something good has happened to him. Yet, he wasn't counting his blessings just yet, the night was long and just beginning, but at least, he would get a warm shower and clean clothes to start with.

Zero heads to the top of the stairs seeing a nice size bathroom. He walks in and starts taking off his soaked clothes, folding them and laying them outside the door. He gets into the nice size shower and turns on the hot water, and lets it run down his freezing body. It feels so good, he can't even believe it. He soaps up his thin figure, wanting to be clean for tonight's adventures. He wanted to be appetizing for her. Figuring, if she likes it maybe she will be a repeat customer. That maybe he could get a few of the repeats being women like this if so it wouldn't be half bad. If she would get him even twice a month it would pay his rent, then a few others, he would be able to pay bills and eat. Then he couldn't count his chickens too fast. Where were the others? He was lucky he found her. He stays in the shower a bit just enjoying the hot water where at is own place the water was never this hot and he tried not to use as much of it. Trying not to make the bill run high, where he had no money to pay for it.

He gets out of the shower, grabbing a grey fluffy towel wrapping it around his waist, he opens the door to a pair of new PJs sitting on the floor and a hundred dollar bill sitting on top of them. The first installment was paid. If nothing else he got a hundred dollars. He goes back into the bathroom and puts on the blue plaid PJ pants and white soft pull over. He hasn't worn PJs like this in a long time. They felt nice on his now warm skin.

Zero walks downstairs seeing that the dining room table is set for two. The Chinese food that she took out, there for both of them to eat, with a hot fresh pot of tea. Zero just takes a seat at the table, waiting for her.

"There you are. I hope you enjoyed the shower?" She says.

"Yes, I did very much. Thank you for that and the PJs they are very nice." Zero answers.

"You're very welcome. I hope you got your money as well? You said one hundred up front and another afterward?" She asks.

"Yes, and I got it. Everything is good." Zero responds.

"Would you like a hot cup of tea? It's really miserable outside tonight. " She asks.

"Sure that sounds nice. The Chinese food from there isn't bad either, it might be the whore part of town but we still have to eat."Zero replies.

"I am not sure why you want to be there." She admits.

"it's not really about wanting to be there. No one wants to be there we just are. Not everyone is so lucky to have fancy houses or family. Some of us just have to deal with what life throws at us." Zero Snaps. Letting his true self shine through.

"I am sorry you feel that way. I am sorry life has done you like this." She confesses.

"Don't worry about it. Let's eat, and get on to whatever you really want me here for." Zero states.

"Do you mind that people use you for your body?" She asks.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it. I guess its just a job." Zero answers.

Not sure, no one used him yet and he was afraid to be honest with that, yet he didn't really want her to see him like a whore for some reason. It bothered him when she thought he was around the block and used. It wasn't true at all and here he was getting the rep. Then did it matter? He would have the rep sooner or later... he thought.

They both sat there and ate dinner, She would just stare at the skin that was showing through the pjs. Like his wrists, neck, and hands. She didn't see any rope burns or any bites, Nothing to show he has been abused or used. Not that she was even sure what to look for. She just knew deep down he wasn't doing this long, or so she hoped.

He would catch her eyeing him up and down. Did she like what she saw? Was there something wrong? Zero had no clue, this was annoying on so many levels. Maybe just fucking and leaving was a better deal, no time to think of everything in between. Not that he didn't enjoy the food. The last time he had takeout was years ago. He had no money to order or even buy at the store. He was eating Dry noodles for a long time, which caused him to lose a bit of weight. He was happy for the meal even though it wasn't home cooked it was better then what he normally had.

The surroundings were nice and everything was peaceful and quiet. He liked it, just didn't really like what was to come. Then he would just roll with it, not like he had a choice. It could be way worse then it was.

After dinner, they clean up together, Zero now eyeing her up, seeing her dainty hands dry the dishes. It just brings back memories of him doing this with Yuki. How it was an every night ritual, how he missed it and wished they could get it back. There was something about this woman that made him feel at home. As he knew her all his life, he just knew he didn't, but at least he could feel at ease and feel home for a night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After doing the dishes, she heads to lock up. Zero standing in the living room waiting for whatever she has planned next. Which he feels he can handle. The more time he spends with her, he doesn't see her as the type to tie him up and start smacking him around.

"What's next?" Zero asks.

"Bed. I would like to take a shower first." She answers heading upstairs taking his hand and leading the way.

They reach the front bedroom, a nice size room with a queen size bed filled with soft blankets and pillows. Zero takes a seat on the bed, looking out the window that is on the side of the bed, looking out into the street.

"Make yourself comfortable. I will be right back." She says.

Zero just nods looking around the room. He sees two end tables with lamps, a mirror and dresser, and a tall dresser and that's it. He notices this house was nice, but not really homey, in the fact it had no pictures any things to make it feel like a home. He wondered how long she lived there and if she lived alone or with someone?

While she is in the bathroom, he gets up and heads to the closet in the room, to check and see if there are any clothes for a man. There isn't any, just a few woman's clothes. Which also seemed odd, women normally have tons of clothes and shoes. He looks around finding nothing to tell him any story about this woman. He looked in the drawers just finding some underwear, bras, panties, socks, pjs and so on. Nothing major. Everything looked new like it was just bought. It just made him wonder even more.

He just takes a seat on the bed and waits for her, not wanting her to know he was snooping. That wouldn't be very nice of him to do since she was being kind to him.

In the bathroom, she stood there looking at the mirror, feeling could she do this? Should she tell him the truth? If she did, he may hate her and run away, for her never to see again. She had to keep playing it this way and keep him close. To watch over him and stop him from this mess he got himself into. She dreamt about making love to him for a long time, just never having the guts to admit it till now. Now he was finally sitting in her bed, could she do this? To touch him, kiss him, would he sense her desire for him? Most of all would he sense anything else? She hoped not, for if he did, this all could be over as fast as it started.

She knew what she was doing wasn't fair in a way, but it was the only way at the moment, she could think to protect him. To protect them both. What matter would it be, if she could give him some peace? Make him happy? She just hoped she could, she knows how he was, how he looked at the world. How miserable he truly was. Even though she saw how he was doing his best to curb it, she knew he was still fighting those demons inside himself. That he always would. She knew that what happened to him, shouldn't have. There just wasn't anything she could do to help or save him at the time. She just hoped now she could make it up to him.

She steps into the shower and gets washed using her vanilla body wash. Trying her best to make herself calm down. It wasn't her first time, that has been over for a long time, but yet it felt like it was. Her nerves were on high and so was her excitement at the same time.

She steps out of the shower and gets dried off putting on a black lace night with a matchng thong panty. She dries her hair and brushes it, taking a deep breath she walks out of the bathroom, walking down the hallway to her bedroom. When she enters, she sees Zero just laying there waiting.

"You smell incredible," Zero says.

"Why Thank you. I hope you also like what you see?" She asks.

Zero looks at the doorway, seeing this angel standing there. She is the sexiest thing he has ever seen. His heart starts beating fast, and his excitement builds. He just sits there and thinks this couldn't be. I couldn't be this lucky. She walks over to him and stands on the side of the bed in front of him.

He eyes her up and down, her slender petite frame. Her two perky size B breasts cupped in the black lace nightie. How he wants to touch, which is so not like him, but he couldn't help it. This beautiful woman was standing in front of him, wanting him to touch. He moves his hands to her waist and pulls her down, so she is now sitting on his lap. His hands lightly touch her arms going up and down them, wanting to touch so much more, yet still very apprehensive in what to do.

"Is everything ok?" She asks.

"Yes, I need to be honest with you. I never have done this before. I didn't want you to know that, so you wouldn't turn me away. I figured if I was experienced in this or if you thought I was it would be better. Just to be honest, I'm not." Zero admits.

She takes a deep breath, so happy to hear what he just said. No one hurt him, no one touched him. She got to him first.

"So your still a virgin? You Didn't sleep with anyone? How did you manage that in this profession?" She asks.

"Yes, I am still a virgin. To be honest, tonight was my first night out, and all the guys that came up to me, I passed along. Except one, he was a hand job nothing major. Other than that, I haven't done anything." Zero confesses.

"So I am your first? I can give you a nice first time. Something to remember in a good way." She says.

"Yes, that would be nice. I thought it was going to go to waste and being abused. I am glad you picked me up instead. I just can't believe I have gotten this lucky. That's not normally a thing for me." Zero answers.

"Its, not something to be abused, its something special and I am so glad you're giving it to me." She replies.

A heat in her belly brewing just from knowing no one touched him before. He was still Zero, the boy she knew so many years ago. She wanted to kiss him everywhere and he was going to let her, even though it was for money, she would take it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She moves her lips to his, just tracing them. Her hands around his neck, as she sits on his lap. His hands go arou

Chapter 5

She moves her lips to his, just tracing them. Her hands around his neck, as she sits on his lap. His hands go around her waist pushing her closer to him. This reminded him, of his past. Something about her, he couldn't put his finger on it. But for some weird reason, he wanted her and badly. Her soft smooth body sitting on top of him drove him mad. His hands couldn't help but roam her upper half, rubbing and caressing her breasts as her lips traced his.

He was getting hotter by the moment, needing her to touch him anywhere she pleased. This wasn't about money anymore, it was about want and desire. Something Zero hasn't felt in a very long time if ever.

She keeps tracing his lips and then she licks them asking for permission to enter. Zero opens his mouth and greets her tongue with his. Engulfing each other, their arms wrapping around each other tightly as their lips collide with each other, barely able to breathe, the kiss so deep and passionate. Their bodies push closer together, they could feel each others heat.

She goes to break the kiss for a second as she goes straight for his PJ top pulling it over his head. Wanting to feel his bare naked chested on hers. After removing it she goes back to his lips, placing tiny kisses from his lips to his, cheek, to his ear, where she nibbles and sucks. Sending shivers down his spine and making his erection twitch. She feels that under her womanhood which only makes her nibble more, and move down his neck where she nips and sucks wanting more but knowing not to. She moves down to his collarbone, where she places butterfly kisses, kissing back up his neck to his tattoo where she outlines it with her finger as she kisses it.

Zero is lost in a trance and she hasn't really done anything to him yet. Her kisses feel so soft, and gentle. Its nothing he has felt before. He is so turned on, he is doing everything he could not to just blow. He knows that would be a big no-no. So he tries to think of things to keep himself calm.

She lightly pushes him down onto the bed, kissing and licking down his chest, going to his right nipple that she flicks with her tongue, looking into his eyes the whole time. He just moans at the feel, thinking he was being paid and she was pleasuring him. This job isn't as bad as he thought.

She moves herself downward, placing her hands in the waistband of his PJs pants, pulling them down and off his sexy body. She has dreamt of this, never thinking it would ever really take place. She throws them to the side of the bed, where he is just left in his undies. He just looks at her sitting in between his legs, this gorgeous species. His hands go for her breasts which he rubs and squeezes. He gets light moans of approval which egg him on. He sits up in bed and removes her nightie, she now sits there bare-chested only in the black thong. Which he so wants to remove. He lays her down on the bed, where he slides in between her legs and removes her panties sliding them down her slender legs.

He kisses her calf and up to her thigh which only gains more moans. He sits in between her legs spreading her lips with his fingers feeling her wetness that he has created. He bends down and licks her nub, making her arch up off the bed. He knows he hit the right spot, so he proceeds to lick and suck on it, as he fingers the inside of her. Making her body move and her hands pull at his hair.

He Never thought this would be so much fun, so hot. His erection was pressing on his underwear and now hurting from being so hard. He knew he needed a release and soon. He keeps going until she screams and squeezes the sheets. Her body twitching from his actions which only makes him smirk. He knew he did well, and he wasn't half bad at this.

He kisses up her belly to her breasts where he takes one into his mouth and sucks on it. Rubbing the other, Her body under him, pushing itself up already filled with sweat and wanting more of him. He works his way up to her neck, where he kisses and licks. Then stops himself, a familiar scent hits him like a ton of bricks. He just knows it can't be and he needs to get himself together. He figures its just because he is so in lust right now he isn't thinking right. She grabs him and kisses him passionately as she wraps her legs around his waist. Letting him know what she wants next.

He gladly obliges and places his head at her entrance, and slowly slides in bit by bit. Feeling her warm core wrap around him, makes his beast come out. He can't be gentle any longer as he wants for some reason to devour her in every way. He slides in and out of her hard and fast. Filling her all the way up then pushing almost all the way out. Making her body push into him as well as needing more. Her arms wrap around his neck, and legs around his waist, pushing her self so close they are one. The thrusts get faster and harder, and the kisses getting deeper. Her nails scratch down his back leaving imprints but not drawing blood. It just makes him crazier as he keeps going harder pushing all the way inside of her and letting go. His warm seed letting go.

He just collapses on top of her still wrapped in her embrace. Both Breathing heavy from their experience that both her waist pushing her closer to him. This reminded him, of his past. Something about her, he couldn't put his finger on it. But for some weird reason, he wanted her and badly. Her soft smooth body sitting on top of him drove him mad. His hands couldn't help but roam her upper half, rubbing and caressing her breasts as her lips traced his.

He was getting hotter by the moment, needing her to touch him anywhere she pleased. This wasn't about money anymore, it was about want and desire. Something Zero hasn't felt in a very long time if ever.

She keeps tracing his lips and then she licks them asking for permission to enter. Zero opens his mouth and greets her tongue with his. Engulfing each other, their arms wrapping around each other tightly as their lips collide with each other, barely able to breathe, the kiss so deep and passionate. Their bodies push closer together, they could feel each others heat.

She goes to break the kiss for a second as she goes straight for his PJ top pulling it over his head. Wanting to feel his bare naked chested on hers. After removing it she goes back to his lips, placing tiny kisses from his lips to his, cheek, to his ear, where she nibbles and sucks. Sending shivers down his spine and making his erection twitch. She feels that under her womanhood which only makes her nibble more, and move down his neck where she nips and sucks wanting more but knowing not to. She moves down to his collarbone, where she places butterfly kisses, kissing back up his neck to his tattoo where she outlines it with her finger as she kisses it.

Zero is lost in a trance and she hasn't really done anything to him yet. Her kisses feel so soft, and gentle. Its nothing he has felt before. He is so turned on, he is doing everything he could not to just blow. He knows that would be a big no-no. So he tries to think of things to keep himself calm.

She lightly pushes him down onto the bed, kissing and licking down his chest, going to his right nipple that she flicks with her tongue, looking into his eyes the whole time. He just moans at the feel, thinking he was being paid and she was pleasuring him. This job isn't as bad as he thought.

She moves herself downward, placing her hands in the waistband of his PJs pants, pulling them down and off his sexy body. She has dreamt of this, never thinking it would ever really take place. She throws them to the side of the bed, where he is just left in his undies. He just looks at her sitting in between his legs, this gorgeous species. His hands go for her breasts which he rubs and squeezes. He gets light moans of approval which egg him on. He sits up in bed and removes her nightie, she now sits there bare-chested only in the black thong. Which he so wants to remove. He lays her down on the bed, where he slides in between her legs and removes her panties sliding them down her slender legs.

He kisses her calf and up to her thigh which only gains more moans. He sits in between her legs spreading her lips with his fingers feeling her wetness that he has created. He bends down and licks her nub, making her arch up off the bed. He knows he hit the right spot, so he proceeds to lick and suck on it, as he fingers the inside of her. Making her body move and her hands pull at his hair.

He Never thought this would be so much fun, so hot. His erection was pressing on his underwear and now hurting from being so hard. He knew he needed a release and soon. He keeps going until she screams and squeezes the sheets. Her body twitching from his actions which only makes him smirk. He knew he did well, and he wasn't half bad at this.

He kisses up her belly to her breasts where he takes one into his mouth and sucks on it. Rubbing the other, Her body under him, pushing itself up already filled with sweat and wanting more of him. He works his way up to her neck, where he kisses and licks. Then stops himself, a familiar scent hits him like a ton of bricks. He just knows it can't be and he needs to get himself together. He figures its just because he is so in lust right now he isn't thinking right. She grabs him and kisses him passionately as she wraps her legs around his waist. Letting him know what she wants next.

He gladly obliges and places his head at her entrance, and slowly slides in bit by bit. Feeling her warm core wrap around him, makes his beast come out. He can't be gentle any longer as he wants for some reason to devour her in every way. He slides in and out of her hard and fast. Filling her all the way up then pushing almost all the way out. Making her body push into him as well as needing more. Her arms wrap around his neck, and legs around his waist, pushing her self so close they are one. The thrusts get faster and harder, and the kisses getting deeper. Her nails scratch down his back leaving imprints but not drawing blood. It just makes him crazier as he keeps going harder pushing all the way inside of her and letting go. His warm seed letting go.

He just collapses on top of her still wrapped in her embrace. Both Breathing heavy from their experience that both enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Catching their breath, Zero slides to his side of the bed. Still in awe of what just happened. His first time was more than awesome. He never thought it would be that way. The only thing missing was being in love, but he already did that and it was a complete failure. So maybe this way was better.

She rolls over to lay her head on his chest, he has no complaints which he can say is the first time ever.

"I hope your first time was something you enjoyed and look back on with a smile." She says.

"That was more than I could ask for. I was thinking tonight was going to be awful. You made it so different, I feel like I have known you for a long time. Which is crazy since I never feel that way." Zero answers.

"I am glad I can do that for you. I enjoyed it very much as well. It was something special." She replies.

"I am glad I can turn you on. Or at least I hope to." Zero says with a blush.

"You do and did. I would like you to stay a bit longer." She responds.

"We have a few hours before morning. I will keep my word and stay." Zero comments.

"I meant longer than morning. Would you stay another day?" She asks.

Zero stays quiet for a bit, not sure he heard her right. She wanted him to stay longer? Was this a good idea? It would be fun to do that again and at least practice on someone he wanted to. It would be some experience.

"Sure, if that is what you want, but I still get paid for tonight and then another hundred to start the new day." Zero states.

"That's fine. I want you to feel at home here." She answers cuddling up close to him.

He didn't know what to respond, this made no sense. Was she just needing some company? Why pay all this for him? Not to mention letting him stay at her home. Her bed felt like heaven. The soft sheets, fuzzy blankets. He forgot what it was like to have all this. He was willing to stay and get all the benefits, why not? Yet, there was this nagging at him, that something wasn't quite right. The way she was laying in his arms, felt so familiar, so right. How could this be? It wasn't like she was laying in a stranger's arms. Could you be this close to a stranger?

He was scared she would get too close, this isn't what he was looking for. He liked being on his own. It was what he was used to. He enjoyed his freedom, just now it was getting harder and harder to live day by day.

What's another day of laying in bed with a beautiful woman. It shouldn't hurt, I was hoping she would take me as a regular, I just didn't think she would do it so soon. He thinks to himself.

He curls in close to her and falls asleep, taking the best sleep he has had in years.

She lays there thinking that was incredible, I am so glad I gave him his first time. I am the only one to touch him and in a good way. I just want to keep it that way. How? Without making him suspicious? I just can't let him go back there to that. His body is too precious to just give up like that to just anyone. He should know that, has he fallen that much?

She just sighs holding him close in her arms. She had to think of something and fast. The truth still wouldn't do. So she would have to think of something else to make him stay.

When morning comes, she has breakfast all ready and waiting for him. He comes downstairs to the smell of coffee after waking up from the best nights sleep. He drags his sorry ass to the kitchen to get himself a cup finding her cooking some scrambled eggs and bacon.

"That smells yummy." He says.

"Thank you, I thought you would be hungry after last night." She replies.

"I am. So what do you want me to do today?" Zero asks.

"Just be with me. I like your company and I have to admit I like having sex with you." She replies.

"By the way, your money is over there." She adds.

"Thank you. I Guess I wasn't half bad then." He smirks to himself.

"No, you were great and I have no complaints."She answers kissing him on his head.

"Why do you need me for this? I mean, your pretty and very nice. You don't need to pay for sex and company. I am sure you can have anyone you want." Zero replies.

"I want you so I do have someone I want." She says with a smile.

"If you say so, I am sure there are others out there better suited for you. Ones with more experience." Zero admits.

"I am not looking for that, I am looking for you." She answers.

"It's your dime if that's what you want." He says.

"I do." She replies.

Zero eats his breakfast and heads upstairs to take another shower. Something he could get use to, he was clean and his belly was full. So far the day started out better than most.


	7. Chapter 7

What do you think? Thoughts?

Chapter 7

As the day goes on, its just a light and relaxful one. Zero finds some books, that she has and he starts reading them, taking it easy laying on the sofa. She doesn't say anything, she lets him relax and is happy that he is there. When she goes out to get some groceries, Zero gets the pot ready for the rice and starts dicing up some veggies to get ready for dinner.

He also snoops around looking for anything to see who she really is. Not seeing anything in here to say who she is, or even what she did or any family. The house had nothing personal which still left Zero wondering. He just wasn't sure to ask her anything. This was just a job, most people who did this wanted to keep things private and personal. He just happens to get lucky that his first client was a bit normal.

He goes back into the kitchen and finishes up as she walks in the door with some chicken cutlets and a bottle of wine and even some chocolate cake for dessert.

"That didn't take you long," Zero says.

"No, the store is just around the corner, they have everything you need. It's pretty nice. " She replies.

"How long have you lived here?" Zero asks.

"Just a few months" She replies.

"Do you like living alone?" Zero asks.

"Yes, I always felt along where I was before, even though there were people around. I kind of have gotten used to it. What about you?" She answers.

"I like living alone and being alone As you said. I am used to it." Zero replies.

"No one to love?" She asks.

"Heh, No. There is no point, you only let the other one down and hurt them. Its better alone." Zero responds.

"Not always. Wasn't there ever anyone?" She says.

"Many years ago, when I was a kid. There was someone special but she never felt the same about me, she was in love with some asshole, who thought he was better than everyone else. She left with him, and I never saw her again." Zero admits.

"Oh, Sorry. Did you ever tell her how you really felt about her?" She replies.

No, that was my fault. I was too scared to tell her, I figured why bother anyway, she was in love with him, she wasn't picking me over him. It's too late now anyway. Maybe it was for the best." Zero answers.

"Maybe you should have said how you felt. Maybe she felt the same way, just wasn't sure at the time, and its never really too late. You never know."She replies.

"It is too late, she is with him and never leaving him. She thought he was everything, I don't see that changing. If she cared about me, she wouldn't have left to never be heard from again." Zero responds. Pounding the chicken like its Kaname's face.

"Sometimes people have no choice, it's not what they really want. You never know." She comments.

"Whatever, I would rather not talk about it anymore. I am not here for that anyway." Zero snaps.

She tries to pay no attention to his mood, she just knows that it hurt him a lot to talk about the past. He felt abandoned again, it's not what she wanted. She wasn't going to bring that up anymore, just try to make there time together as nice as she could. She was still thinking of a way to make him stay, she just wasn't coming up with anything at the moment.

They both sit down to dinner, Zero still in a pissy mood but trying his best not to show it fully. He knew he needed to curb it, it was just hard. He hasn't really thought about the past in a while, and to think that Yuki left him for Kaname just burned him. Not even losing his job or reputation hurt him as much, as losing her. He just hoped she was Happy with her choice. He knew it was time to move on, there was nothing he could do, he didn't even have money to pay his rent. If it wasn't for this woman who took him in, he would have nothing. What his life has come to, was something he never dreamed of. He wouldn't want Yuki to see him like this anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After dinner, they both clean up again together. Zero trying to let the conversation go, and she was too. When they are done, he goes back to the sofa to get his book and just takes a seat there. She walks over to him, sitting in his lap.

"You like to read?"She asks as she straddles his face, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Yes, I do." Zero answers putting the book down on the table.

He saw the desire in her eyes and the way she touched him. He knew what was coming. It was why he was here after all. She just didn't seem to use him as much as he thought she would.

She moves her lips to his kissing him passionately, her hands on his shoulder. His arms wrap around her pulling her closer to him. For some reason, she felt so comfortable with him. She loved his kisses and wanted as much as she could get, just was trying not to push herself onto him. Even though she was paying, she wanted it to come naturally, she wanted him to want it to. She wanted them to build a friendship like they once had. She just knew that might take a bit.

She keeps her lips on his as his hands roam her body. Zero couldn't deny he enjoyed this, why he couldn't understand. It was sex with a stranger, something he wasn't used to, but with her, there was a closeness, a want, and desire. Something he never thought he would he feel.

His hands go up her dress pulling her black panties down her legs as he kisses her neck, and nibbles on her ear like she did to him last night. He enjoyed that and hoped, she would do more. She slides her hands under his pullover, pulling it over his head so she could touch him more and enjoy all of his body.

Zero goes for her lips again as this time he dominated her lips letting all her moans, and sighs go into him. She unbuckles his pants, her hands sliding through the waistband of his grey underwear, so she can touch and stroke his manhood. Zero gives out his own moans at the feel of her hand touching his shaft in all the right spots. He lays himself down on the sofa and takes her body with him, having her lay on top of him now. His hands going up and down her back caressing her and looking into her big brown eyes.

She slides his underwear down his legs and off his feet, then moving her body back up to his, having her very wet core rub up against his ozeing manhood. Zero slowly presses the head of his meat into her, gaining a moan from her as his head is inbetween her breasts giving out his own moan from the soft wet feel of her. Zero captures her lips in a heated feverish kiss, loving every bit of what is happening.

"God, you feel amazing," Zero says not able to hold it back.

His eyes rolling in the back of his head as she slowly slides up and down on top of him. Zero bucks his hips up into her, and slowly pushes out and then back in fully. Zero watches her bounce on his lap. Slowly she bounces, her breath catching in her throat as his hard manhood brushes against her g- spot She continues to ride him harder and faster as she can't take it any longer. The feel of him inside her drives her mad. She keeps going up and down on him his hand cupping her ass, to help her go up and down even faster and he bucks into her. She screams out his name as she lets go, Zero doing the same.

She then clasps on top of him in a heap of sweat.

"That was amazing," Zero says.

"It sure was." She replies. Just looking up at him. His long bangs lay sweetly in his eyes. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay with her forever like they were meant to. Just right now wasn't the time to ask.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They lay on the sofa all night in each other's arms. This doesn't feel like a job to Zero. The funny part was it never has. Which has him on edge. This wasn't him at all, he had no feelings, he was cold and blank and to be honest he liked it that way. She was making him feel things he hasn't felt since he was back at Cross. There was only one woman who could make him have feelings of any kind, and look where that got him. He wasn't going to do that again.

Plus he figured this as just a job to her, there is no point. Take the money and get out, before someone gets hurt.

In the morning, Zero gets up lightly pushing her off of him. He goes upstairs to take his shower and get ready to leave. The two days were up and he was going to be on his way. She sits on the sofa waiting for him to come down which doesn't take him long at all.

"Thank you for everything, I am ready to leave. I just need my last hundred and I will be out of your way." Zero says.

"I have your money, but you really don't need to leave. How about if you stay? I have an extra room here. I don't mind paying you either." She states in a panic.

"That's ok, I think its time to go. I don't live with clients." Zero answers.

"We can be just friends then." She replies.

"I think what we have is fine the way it is." Zero barks.

She just looks at him, seeing he is as stubborn as always. There wasn't anything going to change his mind, he was set on leaving for some reason and there wasn't anything she could do to make him stay.

"Fine, Here is a disposable phone. My number is already in there, that way, when I want you I can call you or the other way round. She says, Handing him the money and the phone.

"Thank you, I do think its best you don't come to me, that neighborhood isn't the best. I will come to you. " Zero says taking both the phone and money.

"PLease be safe if you change your mind my offer still stands." She responds.

"I'm good. I like being on my own." Zero comments.

"I understand that but its dangerous out there. Maybe we can make it that you don't need any other clients. I can be the only one. " She suggests.

"That's fine, But I doubt you will be able to afford that every month. You already gave me 400. I don't take handouts!" Zero replies.

"There wouldn't be any handouts, you would be working for it. If I take you two more times this month, two days next week and two days the next that would be 1200. That should work?" She asks.

"You have an extra 1200 a month to give to me? Every month?" Zero says.

"Yes, money isn't a problem. I want you to work for me and only me." She admits.

Zero stands there not sure if this lady had all her marbles. Giving him 1200 a month, just so he doesn't screw someone else? Why? It made no sense to him.

"What would you do this for me? What's in it for you?" Zero blurts out.

"I like you, I like having sex with you. I don't like sharing. This way I am the only one your with, just how I like it and you get paid. I think its an easy trade." She reveals.

"I guess so. I will do it for now and see how it goes. I will see you next week. Just give me a call when you want me to come over." Zero says.

"Great I will do that. Take care of your self in the meantime." She responds.

Zero grabs his money and phone and heads out the door, knowing he has a way to walk back to the outskirts of the city. His mind was still flustered with all that she just told him. Could this be? He knew something wasn't right. None of it made any sense to him, Who is this woman? The funny part was he never even asked her name.

He looks in the phone, it's a pretty good up to date one. It has a touch screen, internet browsing and more. He hasn't had one of these in a very long time. He looks through contacts and she is there under Friend. Nothing more. Nothing to even see what her name really was.

He takes his time going home, knowing that at least now the rent is paid. Thinking if she keeps doing this like she said that maybe, he could even upgrade the apartment to a better one. This one was only 300 a month. He had more then enough to survive if she kept her word. Which Zero wasn't even sure of. He knew how people where they never kept their word. They only used you till they didn't need you any longer, then they through you away like the daily trash. He would have to save as much as he could and put the getting a new place on the backburner. If he ever lost her, he would need money to keep himself going, until he would find something or one else.

He was very relieved he wouldn't have to work the streets. That first night he was a nervous wreck. It was something he really didn't feel comfortable with, yet with her he did.

He goes back to his apartment and pays the rent. The landlord just looking at him, like where the fuck did you get the money?

"Do you have to look at me that way?" Zero asks.

"Fuck yeah, you're as poor as a church mouse, I didn't expect you to pay this month. And out on your ass you go." Ron says.

"Well, surprise, surprise. Here is your money. That buys me another month."Zero spats.

"Yea I guess it does. Till next month." Ron replies walking away.

Zero just goes up to his apartment, stashing the extra hundred with his sad twenty that he had left. He had the other fifty from his hand job. He was going to use that to pay a bill and get some food. As he always kept things as low as he could. Never using much of anything. Now he had the phone she was paying for. Minutes were already put on there for three months. He could use it to watch tv, and search the internet. Giving him something more to do, and use less electricity for his own shitty tv. Internet he hasn't had in ages, not able to pay for the monthly bill. It would be nice to see what is new and have access.

He sits on his bed eating his Ramen and looking through house records trying to see the name that is on her house. Which gets him no where. Instead of being under a name it's under a coperation.

"Who the fuck is K. Corporation?" Zero says to himself.

Trying to look it up on the web, but getting no where. It wasn't found anywhere with any information. Which only lead him to be more baffled. Who the hell is this woman? Where is she getting all her money?

He just figured, he would do every search he could. Which still leads nowhere.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The end of the week comes, and Zero is looking forward to seeing her again. Still wondering who the hell she is, but also liking to be around her. He enjoys the meals, and conversation which is something he never thought would be. Then after being completely alone all this time, some conversation as a nice thing. Just to hear someone else's voice, which for Zero would sometimes be an annoyance just not with her.

He noticed she was calm, and quiet for the most part. She never said anything about herself. Not letting you in, almost as bad as he was. He just knew she liked him and he couldn't understand why. They only just met, and she seemed a bit too close to him, caring about what happened to him. He found all this to be odd.

She looks at her phone, counting the days that it's finally going to be next week. She wonders if he is ok, what he is doing? And if he will come when she calls. She just hopes that he does. Needing him here with her, she misses him. She also knew at the same time, she had to give him space, it wasn't anything new. It's just how he always has been. Just this time around its hard for her to let him go home, at the same time not wanting to push him away. It was hard for her to keep her calm, but in the last few years, she has learned to become a lot of things she was never before.

Monday comes and she can't wait at the same time trying not to show him that she can't. She keeps the phone next to her and waits for the afternoon to give him a call.

Zero knows its Monday, he keeps the phone out and waiting for her call. Hoping that she will so he can get more money, and for some odd reason wanting to spend some time with her. All he thought about all week was her, in one way or another. If it was trying to find out anything on her, or just thinking of her body and how it felt. How petite, and dainty she was, just like Yuki.

As he sits there the phone finally rings.

"Hello," Zero says.

"Hi, Would you mind coming over for dinner?" She asks.

"No, not at all. What time would you like me to come over?" Zero replies.

"Soon as your able to. I would like you to spend three days this time. If that would be ok?" She asks.

"Sure, Not a problem. That will be two hundred a day." He states.

"I think your prices are too low. I think we need to adjust them." She responds.

"Adjust them? To what?" Zero replies.

"I will give you a thousand for three days, you stay all of them. The three days do not start until tomorrow in the morning. Tonight you will be paid for but doesn't count as a full day." She comments.

Zero just holds the phone not sure what the say.

"Ok. I will be there in a half hour." Zero answers. Still in a bit of shock.

"Do you need me to send a car to get you?" She asks.

"You can do that?" Zero responds.

"Yes, that won't be a problem. That way you don't need to spend money on a cab and it won't take you long to get here." She remarks.

"If that is what you want, sure," Zero says.

"I will see you then." She answers hanging up the phone.

Zero just sits on his bed, knowing he needs to find out what this woman does and who she is. Of course, she had money, lots to burn from the look of it. ANd what about this car she was sending? Where did that come from? She drove herself the last time he saw her. Then he thought should he leave it be? He didn't want to lose a good thing but his imagination was taking over. Who was K Corperations? Why was it so secretive? The questions just mounted up in his mind.

He took a shower and got dressed the best he could with what he had. He didn't have to worry about food for three days, which was a good thing. He grabs the phone and some pocket cash in case something took place he didn't like he could just grab a cab and come home. Zero was not one to trust anyone. That was one thing that never changed.

He went down his apartment stairs and waited on the corner for the car, which was there is no time. A black four-door car. The back door opens for him to get in, but no one gets out of the car. There is a partition between the front and back seat and he can't see who is driving. This only adds to his frustration and wonder. He knocks on the window, but no answer.

Zero just sits back there trying to get the person's attention which he loses. No one pulls down the window. They just drive him the to the house and the door opens when they get there.

Zero just gets out and gives the car a dirty look and it drives off. Zero tries to get the license plate number putting it in his phone for later.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Zero walks up to the stairs to the door, which is open and waiting for him. He walks in to smell all delicious things. Seeing her in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"I am so glad you could make it." She says.

"Like I had anything else to do." Zero answers.

"Have a seat, dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She replies.

"So who was the person that picked me up?" Zero asks.

"Just my driver." She responds.

"They didn't even show themselves. Do they have anything to hide?" Zero comments.

"Of course not, they don't ask any questions. They just do there job. Their job was to pick you up and drop you off here. That's what they did." She remarks.

"Hmm." Zero answers.

Still wondering about a lot of things, just noticing you were not going to get far with her. She was as closed off as he was, just it seemed she had a lot more to hide.

"I never asked what you did for a living to have all this money?" Zero asks figuring its worth a shot.

"I work for my families corporation. I would rather not talk about that if you don't mind?" She says.

"Sure, whatever you want." He responds.

They sit down at the dining table and eat their dinner. Everything is delicious as it smelled. Zero eats everything and enjoys it. Taking advantage of the free meal which consists of Chicken and veggies.

The rest of the night goes without a snag. They spent the night cuddled up watching tv and making love. More like a couple then someone she ordered. Zero notices how she really does like him being there. Now he just figures she is a rich woman living alone who couldn't find someone. So she hired him for the job. Which at the moment, he needed her as much as she needed him. It was working out for the both of them in more ways then one.

Zero sleeps in the plush bed wrapped up to her naked body, morning comes and she serves breakfast in bed. Zero hated to admit this, but he could get use to it. He just knew he better not.

The three days fly by fast, Making love and pretty much just hanging out. She treats him with respect, and as a person. Not seeing a level D, then he knew she was a vampire as well, just she never said anything about it and he knew she was one as well. He also saw, she never tried to bite him or even ask that. At times while making love to her, it was hard for him to not want to bite her, there was something about her smell that drove him, he just couldn't place it. And he knew better than to just bite. He has become stable now where he could control his urges a lot better, he even went and buy some blood tablets with the money she gave him, to keep himself under control. He knew he needed this job, it wasn't time to make a huge mistake plus he knew she was rich, what could she do to him? Probably a lot if she wanted to.

That was another thing he thought about. If she is this rich woman, why pick a dirty level D vampire to play with? Why not a vampire of her own status? If anything would see him there a lot of questions would arise, then he noticed the phone never rang while he was there and no one ever came over.

He also now knows the corporation that owned the house must be her family one, which he still couldn't find a damn thing on. If it was a family corporation it should have been around for ages...Still nothing.

She was a mystery to him, one he wanted to find out more and more about.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The three days are over, and its time for Zero to leave. He packs up his money and phone and is ready to go.

"I still wish you would reconsider staying. I could use you around here. You can work for me." She says.

"Thank you for the offer, but a the moment I think I am fine. I really do like my independence." Zero answers.

"That's fine, I never said I was going to take that away from you. I just was offering you a safe place to stay." She replies.

"Thank you but I don't need it. I don't understand why you care if I am safe or not. I do see your close to me when we have sex. How can you be that close to someone you barely know?" Zero says being his normal ass self.

"You remind me of someone I used to know. Someone I left behind, that I shouldn't have. I never forgave myself for it. I guess this is my way of trying to make up for it." She answers.

"Well, I am no charity case. You don't need to feel sorry for me, or make me out to be used to make up for something you did in the past." Zero snaps.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I am sorry if I offended you." She responds.

"Whatever, I just don't need you to get too close or think anything is going to come of this. It's just a job. I am also going to try to see if I can find something that I don't need to sell myself." Zero admits.

"Didn't you try that before you started this? Isn't it why you started?" She snaps back.

"Yea, but Maybe if I go out of this city, I can do better. Where no one knows me." Zero states.

"I was only trying to help, it is ok to ask for help you know Zero?! I know you been hurt before and you don't trust anyone, but sometimes you have to have a little bit of faith. Not everyone is going to be out to get you." She hisses.

"Maybe you can feel that way, Ms. Richy who can hire anything she wants or needs, but for me, faith isn't something you have in people or in anything. Most people always used me and hurt me. Even ones that claimed to love me and would always stay." Zero confesses.

"I am sorry about that. I am sorry for all you have gone through." She answers.

"It's not your fault or any concern of yours. Thank you for the payment, I will be on my way. "Zero says opening the door and walking out.

She just looks at him leave, a pain in her heart starts. No matter how hard she tried to let him in, he wouldn't. He would block her off even at the start of a little caring. He was so hurt even more than at Cross. She just didn't think she would ever be able to get through to him. Now she even wondered, if he would come back. Did she lose him again? She had no clue, she could only hope he wouldn't let his pride get in the way and if he needed her, he would call. That he would know that no matter what. she would be there for him.

Zero, on the other hand, walked out of the door and walked home, not even getting a cab. Saving the money in case he never saw her again. He knew what he said was harsh and she was just trying to help him, but he didn't want the closeness. He wasn't willing to get close to anyone the way he did Yuki. He couldn't open his heart up to fall once again. He just knew this time, it could have cost him the best thing he had going at the moment. He knew he was an asshole and he might have lost his job.

He did wonder if he could go out of the city a bit and maybe get a regular job, but if he did it wasn't under Kaname's jurisdiction. Which even though he hated to say. was the one thing keeping him alive. Kaname's laws were ones everyone knew and would follow. He wanted peace and even though some didn't, they wouldn't go against him. If he would go elsewhere it didn't apply. Him being an Ex Hunter wouldn't help him much either. Its why he settled for this job at all. Knowing it was his last hope, even though it was awful to him.

He knew he got ever so lucky with her, he could be having to stand on a corner night after night making not much of nothing and doing a lot more to people he wouldn't even look at, alone want to touch normally. He knew his big mouth did it again. He just was going to wait it out and see what happens. Maybe next week she would call again? He hoped.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When the week comes to the close, Zero waits for her phone call which never happens. He knows he fucked up and big time. He had enough money to last a few months, but then what? He started trying to go around getting any job he could, knowing he couldn't go on the street. The thought bothered him terribly. Just no one would hire him, he even tried just being a bus boy or wash the dishes. Everyone said they had someone, they were not hiring. He knew he was shit out of luck.

She wants to call him but is trying to make him see, how much he really does need her. To make him see what he had. It's hard for her to stand her ground at the same time wanting some respect from him. They were no longer children, it was time for him to act his age and stop being an asshole to people who were trying to help. She saw that she grew up and matured a lot from what she used to be. She had no choice, but she also saw that Zero didn't in many ways. He was letting his pride and stubbornness win over what he really needed.

She knew he had enough money to keep him for a bit. She would stay calm and try her best to make him come to her, then she didn't want him to think she gave up on him either. She was in a tough place, she would just see what would happen.

Two weeks go by and its the end of the month and time for the Rent, Ron comes to Zero's apartment wanting his rent.

"Hey, Rent time sweet cheeks," Ron says.

Zero giving him a dirty look.

"Here is your rent," Zero says throwing it at him.

"You're a stubborn one aren't you? The rent is going up, 400 starting next month." Ron says.

"This piece of shit place isn't even worth the 300 and you want another 100?" Zero snaps.

"Look, if you don't want to pay you can always leave. I can get another tenant that won't bitch." Ron replies.

"Whatever, I will have your money, till then get out." Zero growls.

Ron picks up his money and does just that.

Zero just looks around the dump of an apartment, feeling it went up another 100. He had it but for how long without any money coming in. It would go down really fast and he would have to leave anyway.

He sits on his sofa and looks at his phone, what does he do? Give in and Call? Or just forget about it? Would she even answer? If she wanted him she would have called him to come over.

He puts the phone down and goes to make dinner, sitting there eating slowly and just thinking. Her offer wasn't a bad one. It was a nice place to stay and good money. Even food, just what would happen when she didn't want him anymore? He would be back out on the street. How long could she make him stay there? How about if she found someone else that she wanted to marry and have a family with. He would be done for. Even if she gave him a regular job, he felt she wouldn't keep him. If anyone would see him there they would tell her he was an ex-hunter and she would have to fire him. He was fucked.

Then he looked around and saw, he already was. He cleans up his plate and goes into his cot for a bed, looking at the phone on the broken down wooden side table. He thinks of how it was with her, how close he felt to her. How they had fun together and could talk for hours when he wasn't being a dick.

He missed eating with her and talking about their day. He missed the soft touch of her hand and soft touch of her lips on his. It's what scared him, and why he said the things he did. He saw this could move into more. Just if she didn't feel the same it would only hurt him all over again. Just another person to break his spirits along with his heart.

He closes his eyes and goes to sleep, hoping that tomorrow will be a better day.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning comes, Zero just opens his eyes, still dead tired from not really sleeping well at all. He couldn't get any of this out of his mind. It just filled him with hope at the same time with a desperate feeling inside himself to have to depend on someone else.

He gets up and makes some coffee seeing that thanks to her, he even had some, he was living a little more like a normal person with all the money she gave him. He could now even have coffee which he hadn't in ages. It was a small thing to most, but to him it was huge.

He sits on his bed with his coffee and looks at the phone.

"Well damn it. Fuck it, let's see what she has to say. IF she doesn't want me anymore. Screw her I will then know, I have to move on and find something that works. Better now then waiting and letting this money get lower and lower." Zero says to himself.

He picks up the phone and hits her number, his heart beating fast. He waits for her to pick up.

"Hello." She says.

"Hi, I know its been a few weeks, I was wondering if you were going to need me?" Zero asks.

"Of course, When can you stop by?"She replies. Acting as if nothing took place.

"I can stop by today, I can stay a few days if you wanted?"Zero says in a low voice scared of what she may reply.

"I would like Zero, How many days would you be willing to stay this time?" She asks.

"As long as he need me for. My Schedule is open." Zero responds.

"That's wonderful, I would like you to stay for a bit then, I have some paperwork and things to be done if you don't mind? I know you said, that you didn't want to get close, so I can hire you to come over and help me with my work." She answers.

Zero just pauses, he knew he said that but he missed her. He was looking forward to being in her bed just his big mouth shot off.

"I can do paperwork that is fine, I also don't mind doing the other. I am here for whatever you need me for." Zero bites his pride and says.

"Oh, Yes, that's right Ms. Richy that can buy anything she wants right?" She answers not able to hold that back.

"I Know I said some things I shouldn't have. I should say I am sorry for that. This is very hard for me on many levels." Zero admits.

"All you have to say is sorry and all is forgiven Zero. People say and do things, but true friends forgive." She comments.

"I am sorry," Zero mutters.

"Thank you, when you get here the middle room is made up for you. There is clothes and other things in there just for you while you stay here." She remarks.

"Ok, Is the car coming for me?" Zero asks.

"Yes, it will be there in ten minutes." She answers.

Zero hangs up, seeing she took him back but things were a bit different. It was now seeming like she was hiring him for a regular job. Didn't she want him sexually any more? He knew he wanted her. Getting paid to have sex with a beautiful woman wasn't half bad. They had chemistry, and it felt more like making love with a girlfriend then a woman that hired him.

He figures he will figure it out when he gets there. For now, he still had a job of any kind which was good. He thought about what she said about the clothes and other stuff. She knew he would be back, she was just waiting. He knew she wasn't old but she sure was mature for her age.

Everything about her was always in place, she knew what to say, how to act and what to do. She was very good at hiding her emotions as well. Not letting anything he said to her even if it bothered her be written on her face. In a way, she reminded him of Kaname, always in control and never show how he really felt.

He hated thinking about Kaname in any way. He was off somewhere living the life he dreamed of. He was sure by now he and Yuki were married and probably had children. The pureblood bastards making more. He just rolls his eyes to the thought.

Within ten minutes the car is there just like he knew it would be. Which makes him remember to look up the license plate number. He was so busy and upset he forgot all about it. As he sits in the back of the car, he uses his phone, which he can see now has more minutes and data on it, to look up the number.

Of course, it's registered under the K corporation and no other name. Nothing to say who these damn people were! He can't believe how secretive these people are. What the hell do they do? What kind of corporation are they? Then if he is working for her doing her paperwork, maybe then he could find out exactly what was going on. That would be a plus.

Before he knew it, he was dropped off on her step door again open and waiting for him. He goes in seeing no one around. He goes upstairs to the middle room that is supposed to be his room. He walks into a queen size bed, with his own fluffy pillows and blankets. Two end tables and a dresser for his clothes. He looks in them and they are filled with all kinds of things for him. PJs, Socks, underwear, pullovers. He looks in the closet and even more, items are there. Jeans, shirts, suits, and more. On the dresser is a box which Zero opens and sees, gold cuff links just for him, with the letter Z on them. His very own perfume sitting next to the box. Everything he would need at his fingertips. He just doesn't know what to think.

Why would anyone buy all this for him? How did they know his size? Mostly how did they know the things he liked? He stayed here a bit but not long enough for her to know all this. The shirts and items were in the colors he liked the perfume was one he wore at Cross. Even deodorant he wore at Cross. How does she know all this?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As Zero is checking out his room, she walks in just looking at him. Staring at him up and down, she was so happy inside that he was there. She just didn't want to show it or scare him off with her emotions. Which now she was used to hiding well. Not really letting him or anyone know how she really felt.

"I am so glad you are here. I hope you like your room and everything in it?" She says.

"Yes very much thank you for everything. I don't know how you know all the things I like though." Zero states.

"I know a bit about everything." She answers.

"Before you hire me for other things, I must tell you that I am an Ex vampire hunter. That may not go over well with your company. It's why I am having such a hard time getting any job." Zero admits.

"You have nothing to worry about. I thank you for telling me the truth, but I already know about that. I also know your a vampire and a level D. I know everything about you. I did my homework. " She explains.

"And this doesn't bother you?" Zero asks a bit taken back how much she does know about him.

"No, why would it? DO you have any intentions of slaying me? Should I worry?" She asks.

"No, I never did that, I would only kill vampires that were on the list. Level E." Zero replies.

"Then we don't have anything to worry about." She answers.

"What will I be doing for you?" Zero asks.

"I need you to run some errands and mail some things for me. Nothing hard."She states.

"I can handle hard, I don't mind doing a regular job, I also don't mind servicing you," Zero admits.

She just smirks at him, looking into his eyes. "Do you like that part as well?"She says in a seductive voice.

"Yes, very much I have to say seeing you moved me into the other room, bothered me. I thought I would be sleeping in your bed like last time." Zero confesses being more honest with his wants and feelings than ever in his life.

"I figured you may want space, I know you're not comfortable with being too close so when your feeling that way you have your own space. I have no problems with you in my bed. I actually like you there and wouldn't mind you staying there. I am not scared of feelings Zero, but I will try to understand yours and not overstep." She states.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Zero answers.

"You can take your shower and get ready for dinner. Work doesn't start till tomorrow. Tonight your mine." She smirks as she walks out of the bedroom.

Zero still doesn't know what to think or what this really is. He just knew he liked it here, and instead of pushing her away and running away like always he was going to enjoy it here. It was tons better than where he lived and even being alone. Even though he would never admit that out loud.

He goes to get washed and ready for dinner, glad to have another home-cooked meal. It was the best part of this.

He goes down and takes a seat at the table, where they both eat and talk for the rest of the evening. She tells him when he gets up that the things he will have to mail will be waiting for him. And the list that he needs to do for the day will be on the desk.

Zero just takes it in figuring its an honest days work, and he is up for it. Also looking forward to the night to be next to her in bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After dinner is over, Zero helps her clean up wanting her to get done quicker so he can have some time with her. He isn't sure where these feelings are coming from as he has never felt this way before. If he thinks back the only other person, he wanted this badly was Yuki. He just did his best not to think about that. Not wanting to relive the hurt and pain, he has been going through all these years since she left him.

Its why he is so scared to get even a little close to this woman, still not even asking her name. In a way, he feels its better not to know things about her, so he can't dream or want her. So things can't get out of hand. He knew she felt close to him, the problem was he was starting to feel the same. He felt calm and happy. Two feelings he wasn't used to at all.

When they are done cleaning up, she smiles at him going upstairs. Zero follows her not wanting to go to his new room but to hers. At the same time, he knows he has said a few things that probably pissed her off. He was hoping since this was a business deal she wouldn't take it to heart or hold it over his head. If she liked the sex and being that close to him, she would act like he never said what he did. Then he stands there and thinks why do i care so much? Everything here just baffles him.

"I see your coming to my bedroom?" She asks.

"Yes, If that is ok with you?" Zero replies.

"It is, I just this time want you to think about something. If you come to this room, its because you want to, not because I am paying you." She answers.

"Does it matter?" Zero responds.

"Yes. I want you in my bed willingly. Because you want to make love to me, that you crave it deep inside, not because of how many funds it's going to make you." She comments.

"I thought this was a business deal?" Zero remarks.

"What is to follow will be business all business. The sex isn't. Its either you come to my bed because I am something you truly desire or it's off the table." She states.

"So that means you truly desire me? Or what?" Zero asks baffled.

"I desired you from the first night, it wasn't just paying for it. I paid so I could get you into my bed. Now that I did I want more. If you can't handle that, it's fine. I understand. I just want you to know how I really feel. You're, not my paid whore, I want you to be my lover. She explains.

Zero stands there not sure what to say, he did feel the same about her. He wanted her, it's all he has been thinking about all night. To touch her pale warm body next to his. Her mouth on his body. She had him hooked after the first time. Just does he let into? He knew if they did it her way feelings would get in the way, they already are starting. He also didn't know why of all people she wanted him?

Why go picking up a level D nobody off the streets to be your lover? He knew something was up he just didn't know what. Something about her was familiar, yet he couldn't place it. He has never seen her before yet it feels like he has. Not even his hunter skills working at figuring this out.

"What happens when you get bored of me? You are the only income I have at the moment." Zero confesses.

"You will never have to worry about that. First of all, I am hiring you to help me with my work. it will gain you some trust, so you can maybe move on to real jobs. Secondly, I have made a bank account in your name and I have placed money in it. You will never need or want for anything as you have in the past. If you ever tire of me, you don't have to stay because you feel you have to. You are always free to leave. You will have enough to take care of yourself for a long time." She states.

"Why would you do this for me?" Zero asks.

She walks up to him, putting her arms around his neck and her lips to his without kissing him and says.

"Because I love you." She whispers.

Taking Zero's breath away.

"Love me? You don't even know me?" Zero replies pushing himself back.

"Why must you be so surprised that someone could love you? You are more then you see. You are a wonderful being, one anyone would be lucky to have to share life with. I need for you to see the good in yourself. Not what others have told you. They don't know you as I do." She replies.

"You don't either, you know me for a short time and you can just say all this? I think there is something wrong." Zero answers.

"I think there is nothing wrong. I know it's a lot to take in for you, so if you need to, you have your own room. You can come in here when you have your thoughts together and if its something you really want." She comments.

Zero nods and walks out of her bedroom, still thinking over and over again all she said. Not truly believing her at all. Now thinking maybe this is a game from the hunters, to get him killed.

At the moment he needed the money, to leave would only be killing him in another way. So, for now, he would stay and do her regular work and think about the rest.

Then he thinks, this is what he wanted, her to want him back. For her to care about him for real, now that it was happening, he ran away like always.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Zero lays in bed all night just thinking about everything she told him. She was in love with him? He stll couldn't believe it or understand it. How could she care so fast, in such little time? Who was she? He knew he yearned to be next to her, Yearned to taste her, just knowing that was a no no. For the first time in years, he wanted blood. Wanting so badly when she was standing that close to him, to bite her and take ever last drop. He stops himself from thinking about it, knowing it can't be.

He gets up in the morning and heads downstairs dressed in a suit and tie, that was in his closet. He took it that is what she would want, since now he was working for her in a different manner. He was going to do his best to snoop around to see what he could fine out about her.

"Good morning, your list is on your desk, as i told you. Coffee is in the pot if you want any before work. I am off for a few hours and I will be back later. Please make sure you have everything done." She says.

"No problem. Where are you going?" Zero asks.

"I have to go to the office today, I have a meeting. I will be back before you know it." She him a smile and walking out of the house.

Zero goes to the office, and sees the list on his desk. He takes it and reads it. There are just minor things on the list, Make a few phone calls and go to the post office and mail out the letters that were already done and sealed. There was nothing for him to look at or through to find out anything. Everything just said K. Coperations. Which could mean anything. He also sees an envelope addressed to him.

When he opens it, it has a debit card and a checking account number written out to him. Also a key to a car, with a small note.

You will need to get around, you will be running errarnds, so you will need a car. Its parked out in front of the house.

Besides your regular work, I will need you to pick up things for dinner.

Zero grabs the envelopes and the money she left for gergeies on the table and heads outside to see a black town car. The key fits just right and he knows its his.

He just can't believe it, he drops off the letters, makes the phone calls useing his cell phone and picks up the food in record time. Trying his best to search the car for any clues. He finds nothing. The phone calls he made for her were nothing but telling people to make sure they didn't forget the meeting for today. No names no info. Which left him baffled.

When Zero makes it back, she is already home, sitting in the office doing some work.

"Did you get those mailed?" She asks.

"Yes, everything you asked for is done. I even am starting dinner for us." Zero answers.

"Wonderful and thank you." She replies.

"Didt the meeting go well?" Zero asks.

"Yes everything was fine, thank you for asking." She replies.

"What was the meeting about?" Zero says.

"Just same old things, nothing important. I Find it all boring, if it wasn't my family business I would never be part of it. I just have no choice." She answers.

"Sorry to hear that your pushed into this. That doens't sound good." Zero responds.

"Its ok, we learn to deal with things we have to. I have grown alot from this." She states.

"Thats good then?" Zero remarks.

"Very. I was too native back then, I am not now." She comments.

"I will go get dinner down so we can sit down and eat." Zero states.

"That sounds wonderful." She replies.

Zero knows he got nowhere again. She wouldn't go into what kind of meeting, she knew exactly what to keep form him. Not letting him see a thing, what was she hiding? What the hell did she do for a living? It just made Zero wonder more and now be even supsious. Which didn't take much, this was Zero after all.


	18. Chapter 18

Please let me know your thoughts. How do you like the story so far?

Chapter 18

Zero gets dinner done and puts everything on the table. She comes in and take a seat just smiling at him. The way she looked at him at times, would baffle him. He could see the want and desire for him, also the love. He just wasn'tsure how she could have this in such little time or even for him for that matter.

He still wasn't sure about what to do about the sex situation. Sleeping a door away from her wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Never really having these feelings towards a woman before. When he liked Yuki he was a young boy dealing with so many other things. Now he was a man, after having her he wanted more. He knew what her body felt like, what her warm lips felt like on his skin. He just wasn't sure if he could open himself up. Would it only lead him to get hurt again?

They sit at the table and start dinner. Zero pouring the soup into their bowls.

"You look very handsome in your suit and tie. I can get use to seeing you like this." She admits.

"I figured since it was in the closet its what you wanted me to wear." Zero answers.

"Yes,I would like for you to dress professional even when doing errands." She replies.

"Thats fine. So what is my job really. Just an errand boy?" Zero snaps.

"For now,we will see how it goes and move you up. I do need an assistant, I get very busy at times, so your help is greatly appriecated." She responds.

"I guess its better than selling my ass for a living. I wasn't really sure if i could do that. Your the only woman that seemed to want my services." Zero admits.

"You were not out there long thank goodness. Your ass is very fine, i am sure there would have been more women if given time." She answers while blushing.

"Fine huh?" Zero says.

"Yes, all of you is for that matter." She responds sipping her soup.

"I am not very experinced in it. I do hope i didnt disappoint you when you took me home. I didn't sleep around, that was my only option left. Which i have to admit sucked badly." Zero confesses.

"I liked that you were inexperinced, I had not problem with that. You caught on to things quite fast if I may say. I enjoied everything we did together and hope we can again." She comments.

"I been thinking about it, I am not sure about throwing caution to the wind. I am not one for emtions or getting close. You need to realize and know that. I am not your lovey dovy type of guy." Zero remarks.

"I know what your all about Zero. I know its going to take you time to open up to me. I have all the time in the world to wait. I really don't think you understand just how much I do care for you. I know its hard for you to even image someone would, but i really do. I want to make you know and see how special you really are. You always have been." she replies.

"If you say so. I do have my doubts about all of this, If this is any kind of plan. I will hurt you, I do still have my hunter skills. Just for some reason I can't read you. I feel like I know you for a long time and I don't. Its like my mind play tricks with me when I am with you and I cant explain it." Zero responds.

"I am not playing any gameat all. You need to just trust alittle bit. I would never hurt you. The rest will come in time." She answers.

"If you say so." Zero comments, finishing his soup.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dinner is over, and Zero heads to the kitchen to clean up. She just sits there and watches him, wanting so much more of him. She walks into the kitchen and tries to help dry the dishes. Watching his hands as they wash. She looks up at his face, his sweet little nose, his pink plump kissable lips, his long grey fluttery eyelashes, she just bites her lip trying to control how she is feeling inside.

Zero notices her stares and just smirks to himself. He had to admit to himself that this was fun, flirting and being desired by someone else gave him a thrill. He Hands her a wet dish touching her hand and looking straight into her eyes.

She can't take it, she looks at his lips again, him wearing the white dress shirt and black tie, with black tight dress pants, his ass looking ever so fine. She wants him. She puts the plate down on the sink and goes straight for his lips. Hers crashing into his, with panic and lust. Her hands go on his chest removing his tie. Zero's hand go for her waist and pushes her closer to him, taking the tie in his other hand he grabs the tie before she throws it.

"I may have some use for this," Zero says with a smirk.

He kisses down her neck, and up her ear lobe, wanting so badly to sink his fangs into her white soft flesh. He just tries not to think about it, going for her lips again as his hand caresses her breast. He wants to show her, he knows what he is doing. If she found him hot before he wanted to up the stakes. He takes her and puts her in front of the kitchen island, bending her over it.

"Give me your hands please," Zero says.

She does it without asking any questions, she trusts him. She knows he would never hurt her, He was kind and good and she knew it. He takes her hands and ties them together behind her back. Not too tight, just enough to keep them there. If she really wanted to she could get out of it without a problem. He lifts up her black skirt up rubbing her ass, thighs and in between her core lips. Feeling the wetness he is creating as he touches and caresses her most softest spot. Each of his touches gains a moan, she pushes herself close to him, wanting more friction, needing more. He teases her, sliding his finger in and out, then touching the outside, and sliding two fingers in. Her moans increase and so does her need.

She pushes back onto his fingers trying to get more fiction and feel. When she does that, he removes them again just rubbing on the outside making her yearn. He unzips his pants and starts rubbing his manhood, it's now hard and throbbing with his own need and desire. He puts his head at her entrance, and slides it around the wet slick hole, feeling the moistness on his hard member.

"Zero please." She cries out.

Zero slowly enters her, sliding in inch by inch until he fills her up, and he is all the way inside of her. She lets out a large gasp at the feel of him. He grabs her arms, that are tied behind her back and uses them to help him slide in and out of her. Starting slow and moving up the speed. As she gets wetter, he gets deeper and harder. Pushing himself inside her, over and over again, the sound of their bodies hitting each other in the air, bouncing off the walls. He goes faster and harder, till she twitches around his manhood, giving out a loud scream of pleasure, he slides in one more time until he lets go inside her filling her with his warm seed.

When he is done he undoes her hands and lightly falls on her back, kissing her neck. They are both spent and filled with sweat.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next few days, Zero and she spent a lot of time together. He works for her but doing much of nothing. When she isn't working she spends all her time with him. The relationship filled with sex. For some reason, they can't seem to keep their hands off of each other, both feeling the same and wanting more of each other.

Her vampire instincts wanting his blood, her throat getting dry and filled with pain at her want. The more they would make love the more she would want his blood and the same going for him. Just both not letting the other know.

Zero did know that sex and blood went together for vampires, it was their ritual. Especially when they really did care for the other. Zero did wonder if she cared so much, why didn't she bring it up? Why isn't she trying? Was she lying about her feelings and using him? Then Using him for what? He had nothing, she was supplying him with everything.

For her, she knew she couldn't. She couldn't have him taste her blood. She would have to do her best to keep that from him as long as she could. Wanting to build their relationship and make it strong before letting him know. She just wasn't sure, if he would hate her anyway and leave her. The thought always staying in the back of her mind. It's her constant fear.

The days go by, and they do get closer, spending all their free time together. Doing fun things, never really going out together though. It always seems to be indoor things, Watching tv, snuggling up, eating together. Zero just figures, he was a Level D for her to go out in public with him, would make a fuss. Him being who he was, would make even a bigger one. She was this rich fancy vampire, he was a level D ex Hunter, put on the shit list. It would be hard.

He just tries not to focus on it, enjoying the time they have together. Not even needing to spend any of the money he is earning, as she gives him everything free. Food, and board plus even herself. Zero couldn't ask for more. Then again he could, he could ask to be set free of his past, free of the misery he was holding on to, Free of being a level D vampire, that he never asked to be. He just knew none of that was her fault and if she could help, she probably would. He saw her as kind, and warm-hearted, filled with the want to help and give. Her smile alone could warm him. It reminded him so much of the one he once loved so dearly.

He also remembered her saying, that him working for her would fix some of it. Maybe him being able to get another job and not have to sell himself or even work for her forever. Did she have this much power? Where the hell was K corporations anyway? He wondered if they had an office and where. He still was very curious about a lot of things, not letting any of that go just because he liked her. He was too smart for that, but she was too smart to let him know anything real about herself. She was still a mystery to him and he was living with her for three weeks now. He still knew nothing.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Zero May I talk to you in my office?" She asks one morning.

"Of course, I will be right there," Zero says walking to her office and taking a seat in front of her dark wood desk.

"What do you need me to do?" Zero replies.

"It's not really something I need. I wanted to ask you something." She responds.

"Ok, what?" He asks.

"How would you like to go back and work at the association?" She says.

"They would never take me, they told me to get lost and never return. That I wasn't good enough to be a hunter. I was scum." Zero replies.

"None of what they said matters now, I can make it that you go back and be what you were supposed to be before all this took place. They would respect you." She comments.

"I doubt that. I would like to be what I was supposed to be. To forget all this, I just don't think that's possible." Zero replies.

"Anything is possible Zero, I just need to know, its something you would want. It would give you respect and honor that was meant for you. I know you're a good man, and I want you to have what you always wanted. I don't want what happened to define you. You don't need to sell yourself or live in a dumpy apartment. You are so much better than that." She says.

"I thank you and yes I would like to try. If you get me back in does that mean I leave here?" Zero asks.

"No, not at all, only if you want to. I just want to give you a chance to be you. I will take care of you and let you know when you can go to the association. " She responds.

"Thank you so much, I would like to stay also. If that's ok with you. I like being here and I like being with you. Which I have to say is something I never thought I would." Zero admits.

"I would like it very much for you to stay. I enjoy sharing this time with you. I told you what happens from here isn't for money. It's real." She answers.

"I remember, I am just not used to it. How are you going to do this? I mean, they will never let me back in. They hate me and everything I am. I am still half-vampire. Nothing has changed. It never will. I am still a level D." Zero replies.

"Don't worry about it, I have people that will take care of it. Plus Yagari is still there and I know he will be on your side. Just let me handle it, and I will get back to you." She responds.

"If you say so."Zero replies walking out and getting some coffee.

He just sits and thinks who does she know that could fix this? And why would they for him? Most everyone hated him for reasons he couldn't fix or change. She knew Yagari? More questions were arising, just he didn't know how to approach them to her. Not wanting to make her hate him, or stop everything she is doing for him. He had to admit he liked it here.

A warm cozy bed with a sexy woman at night, warm meals all the luxuries. She wanted him to stay, he would be dumb to leave. Also, he was starting to have feelings for her. Ones he never thought he would feel. He was close to her, she made him happy. Even smile, which he hasn't done in years. So he would see what she could do for him. Why not? What was there to lose. He already hit rock bottom, it couldn't go any further.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next day, after there discussion, about Zero going back to work for the association, she goes out bright and early. Leaving Zero home to work alone. She has the car pull up to take her where she needs to go. Not telling Zero much of anything just leaving him to his work.

She heads to a huge building, one she has been to a hundred times before. Going into the lobby, where everyone treats her as if she was someone, where she felt she wasn't. It was just an act she played like she was in control and this life, she was leading was one she wanted, not one she was pushed into.

She walks into a big office with a large wooden desk, large window with burgundy curtains, and matching plush desk chair, and two plush chairs in front of the desk. With a large fireplace. The office had everything you would expect from a rich businessman.

"My dear, what did I do, to be graced with your presence today?" Kaname asks.

"I Have a favor to ask. One I need you to do without any problems." She replies.

"You know for you, I would do anything. Anything at all. It is so great to see you. You don't come around much." Kaname says going over to her, and kissing her forehead.

"I been busy, plus you know how I hate it here. This place isn't for me. I rather work from home." She answers.

"Ah, I know that very well. So what can I do for you? Would you like a drink?" Kaname asks.

"Yes, Please a bourbon would be fine. What I have to ask you, you're not going to like." She comments.

"You haven't even asked it yet, let me decide." Kaname chuckles handing her a glass.

"I know you Kaname, very well. You won't, but I need you to do it anyway." She responds.

"Just tell me what it is," Kaname says.

"I need you to get Zero back into good graces with the association and get his job back. I want him to be the person he was always meant to be. Not what he has become." She snaps.

"Are you crazy? Why would I do that? We don't even know where he is. He isn't our problem anymore." Kaname replies.

"How can you say that? You made what he has become. It's all your fault, something I will never forgive you for. I need you to fix it. If you love me the way he claim you do, you will do it." She yells.

"I don't think I like this new you very much. He has been out of our lives for a while now, can't you just let it be that way? I know you're going through things but this is unheard of." Kaname remarks.

"Someone wanting to see who they really are? is unheard of? I need to be me, not what you want me to be. I also care very much for him, and I want to make things better. I am asking for a favor, if I have to I will go over your head. Which won't look very good for you." She states.

"My My, I see you really do want this. Always trying to protect him, always doing things for him, you shouldn't. Will, you ever learn?" Kaname asks.

"Are you going to do it?" She says.

"Yes, for you I will do anything. You know that, its why you're here. I will call the association and see what I can do. I am not sure how I can fix this though? I mean they threw him out, now to make him president? That is going to piss a lot of people off." Kaname remarks.

"Your good at doing that, I don't see why you can't for him. That was the job he would have had if you didn't destroy his life. it's the least you can do. ALso, make sure you state anyone touches him, they answer to you. I don't want any shit." She answers.

"Are you ever coming home?" Kaname asks.

"No, I am happy where I am." She replies.

"I miss you, I would like for us to get back what we had," Kaname says.

"It takes time Kaname, things can't be rushed. This will put you back into my good graces a bit. I can't live in that house or how you want. I need to be me." She responds.

"Very well, I am glad you came to see me, even if it had to do with him. After all this time, he is still on your mind and in your heart. I should have known." Kaname replies.

"He always will be, forever." She answers. "Thank you for the drink and your time. I shall be going." She adds.

"Anytime, I will let you know what happens." Kaname comments.

"Thank you very much." She replies.


	23. Chapter 23

Thoughts? how do you like the story so far? What do you think is going on?

Chapter 23

She gets back into the car where the driver takes her home. She knows Kaname is a lot of things but he will keep his word and do anything to make her happy. It's why she went to him. She could have gone to the association herself but if Kaname does it, it will go through faster, no one would ever say no to him. They knew better. Plus she wanted to keep a low profile.

Not wanting anyone to see her, or bring up the past. She wanted to stay invisible, it was best for everyone involved. She goes home to Zero working at his desk, she just smiles as she sees him there. It warms her heart that he is safe and where he belongs. Soon she would give him back everything he lost, and make him whole again, bit by bit. Or at least she hoped she could.

"Hi, Can I interrupt your work for a minute?" She asks.

"Of course, you are the boss. What can I help you with?" Zero answers.

"I just wanted to let you know, to keep an eye out for a call from the association. I talked to someone who could make it possible. It should be soon." She replies.

"What about working for you?" Zero says.

"Don't worry about it, you take your job back and be who you need to be. I don't want you to let anyone or thing stand in your way. You are too precious for that Zero. I need for you to see that. To believe that. The vampire side of you is just a small side of you. IT doesn't make you a monster like you believe it does. IT actually brings more to you, you have more power then the regular hunters. Don't let them tell you otherwise." She explains.

"I know you don't see vampires as beasts but they are. They are monsters who will destroy anyone they can for any reason." Zero answers.

"That is true, but it's not only Vampires that will do that. Humans are the same way, its what you do with your power that matters. You can use it for good, or for bad. That is your choice. I just know you will for good, you will do a lot of wonderful things. Its just the type of person you are." She responds.

"You have so much faith in me, you don't really even know me. You have done so much, I don't know how to thank you." Zero replies.

"Just do what is in your heart." She states, putting her hand on his chest and looking into his lavender eyes.

She moves in close and kisses him tenderly on his lips. Zero knows she cares, he just doesn't understand why. He still had so many questions and none were being answered. Who was so important they could get him back into the graces of the hunters? Why would they?

Zero enjoys the kiss, feeling closer to her the more he is around her. He feels this bond for some reason and he can't explain why. He knows she would never hurt him on purpose. He can see how she truly cares, how the passion she has for him is real. The wanting to touch him, kiss him. He sees sometimes she holds herself back, not sure how he will react. Always wanting to make sure he is ok with what is going on. It just baffles him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

As Zero is sitting at his desk, the phone rings. He is used to answering the phone now as its part of his job. He has gotten very used to staying here. Job wise and in every other way. For some reason he feels safe, it feels like when he was at Cross as a young boy. he just doesn't know why. There is a feeling of contentment, and even joy at times. Something he couldn't explain. Nothing ever made him happy, yet he was here. The relationship he has with her is special to him. It's something he never thought he would have with anyone.

"Hi, Zero I wanted to call you myself and let you know that the association is taking you back," Yagari says.

"Really? Are they going to torture me like they did the last time? Throw me around? Call me names? Till Either I get tired or they do and I leave?" Zero snaps.

"No, they were all told not to disrespect you in any way. That they were supposed to give you the job you were born to do." Yagari admits.

"And who was the one to ask them this?" Zero asks.

"I don't know, its all low key. Just someone with high standards and a lot of power asked. Someone no one would defi. The higher up was not very into this, but whoever asked they will not go against. So they all have to accept it. I am really glad this took place, it will be great seeing you back here, where you do belong." Yagari responds.

"I just want to get back in good standings. Then I can get my life back and be whatever I want. It doesn't have to be for working for ungrateful bastards. IF they wanted to fire me, they could have. Just not the way they did it, throwing me to the wolves. Making it be I couldn't get any job or live like a normal person. Do you really think I will forget that? Or Forgive? That if it wasn't for a stranger, I would have nothing?" Zero snaps.

"No, I don't expect you to forget all that was done to you. I know it has to be hard. I am so sorry, and you are right. Now it will be your choice to stay or leave and you can build from it. What stranger?" Yagari says.

"I know you couldn't help, if you did they would have done the same to you. But it really hurt when all of you just turned your back on me. I met a woman that has taken me in, made all this possible." Zero answers.

"Who is she? I know it did hurt you, I am sorry. Kaien has gotten very sick over it. He hasn't been the same since you left." Yagari reveals.

"I heard, I just couldn't go near him, otherwise it would have caused him a lot of trouble as well. It's complicated about the girl. Anyway, I will be in tomorrow. Do I go to my old desk?" Zero asks.

"Yes, everything is the same, they even gave you president back, which the current on is pissed. Whoever talked on your behalf making sure you got everything back." Yagari replies.

"I will have to check into seeing who that is, So I can thank them," Zero responds.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." Yagari comments.

Zero just sits and thinks after talking to Yagari. Who was it talking on his behalf? The only one he knew with that much influence and power was Kaname. He knew that wouldn't be him. They hated each other. Plus he hasn't heard anything about Kaname in years. That last he knew Kaname left Cross with Yuki. Neither of them ever returning. He often thinks about her and if she is ok. If she got everything she ever wanted? He also still hates Kaname for taking her away from him. Then maybe it was better in the end, what kind of life could he have offered her? For the longest time, he had nothing for himself.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

That night she walks in, seeing Zero just staring into the fireplace. Lost in thought. She knows this is a lot for him to deal with. She just knows it will get him back in good standing and back to a regular normal life, without having to sell himself. Or live on the worse side of town. That may be even if not with her, he could build a family of his own one day. She wished this and so much more for him. Wanting only the best and everything he deserved.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks taking a seat next to him on the sofa.

"A lot. Mostly about my past, about a girl I use to share my life with." Zero admits.

"She meant a lot to you?" She asks.

"Yes, more than she ever really knew. I was too shy and afraid to tell her how I really felt. Then she left with the man of her dreams. So I guess it was better I didn't. It wasn't going to get me anywhere." Zero answers.

"You don't know that. Maybe if she would have known, she wouldn't have left? Then when your young, you don't think about that. You only see rejection and being hurt." She comments.

"I don't know what I saw. I knew how she felt about the other guy. I had no chance. I was just a friend to her, or maybe just someone to look after while she was there. She probably just felt sorry for me." Zero admits.

"I am sure she felt a lot towards you. It wasn't pity. Do you still love her?" She says.

"Yes, I think there will always be a part of me that will. You remind me a lot of her, I think that's why I feel so safe here." Zero admits.

"I am glad I can do that for you. I have to say I am a bit jealous of her. Is she still with that man?" She asks.

"I believe so, I never heard anything more about it. Things took a turn and I had my own troubles to worry about. Then I was far away from anyone I knew in the past. This is the first time in a very long time, I will be back at the association. There is nothing to be jealous about, as you can see she didn't want me. It was all on my side." Zero replies.

"Are you worried about going back?" She says.

"Yea, they hated me. I don't see that changing. Now they will hate me, even more, getting my old job back and throwing someone else out of theirs. I am sure it will be uncomfortable." Zero admits.

"Don't let it be, it was your job, to begin with. They should have never done that in the first place." She responds.

"Who did you ask to go there for me? Who has this much power?" Zero asks.

"An old friend, who owes me a lot." She replies.

"I bet he does, anytime he stuck his head out for me. Everyone knows what they did to me. What I am." Zero remarks.

"You are a wonderful person, with a good heart. You were great at your job and everything else. I hate them for doing this to you." She slips. "I just know you were." She adds trying to fix her slip up.

"You're so passionate about things. I love that about you. Your little nose wrinkles up when you get mad." Zero answers.

"I think you already know how passionate I am about you." She answers Giving him a kiss.

Zero and she go upstairs, into the master bedroom. He takes her into his arms and into the bed and makes slow passionate love to her. He doesn't know where this side of him comes from. He just knows it there with her. He has this desire to be gentle and protect her. It's the best feeling he ever had.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The next day, Zero gets up bright and early to go to work. He sees the coffee is ready and waiting for him, and so is a brand new suit and tie.

"You look incredible." She says.

"Thanks, I feel nervous about this. Maybe this isn't the right thing? Maybe I should just stay away and move on?" Zero asks.

"It is the right thing. It's where you belong. You will also need this."She says handing him a new gun holder.

"Heh, you really think they are going to let me have a gun?" Zero laughs.

"Yes, this belongs to you and only you." She says handing him the bloody rose.

Zero just looks at it, with tears in his eyes. It's been such a long time he held this in his hands. The memories attached to it, coming back with the gun as well. His time at Cross, his time with Yuki. The times he wanted to blow himself away with it, and she stopped him. How this gun was there with him through a lot of bad times. He never thought he would see it again. He felt it was lost to him, just like Yuki was.

"How did you get this? Didn't they give it to someone else?" Zero asks.

" I asked them to give it back to you. It was locked away. It belongs to you and only you." She answers.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me," Zero responds.

"Your welcome." She says.

"Are you going to come with me?" Zero asks.

"No, I have a lot of work to do. I don't go to the association. I have no work there." She comments.

"Ok, One day I really need to meet your friend to say thank you for my job back." Zero replies.

"I will let him know how thankful you are. I want you to enjoy your day." She states.

"Yea we will see how it goes, "Zero responds.

He gets ready and the car picks him up and takes him to the association. Seeing that even that was taken cared of. She gave him his own car but still had someone drive him too and from. Always taking care of him. Watching over him.

Once he arrives at the association he gets out of the car and walks in walking down the corridors. Feeling all eyes on him. People doing there best not to talk or say anything, but they couldn't help their stares. Zero notices that even the ones that hated him the most didn't say a word. It's like they were scared to death too. What could frighten them that much?

Zero goes to his office, everything is in order and like it use to be. The day goes on, without anyone saying anything rude. They are not extra friendly but at the same time, they are not cruel and mean like before. They show respect and listen to whatever he has to say.

He knows something is up. This wasn't any ordinary friend that asked for this request. IT was someone who scared the shit out of them all. Who was feared and well known. He just hoped it wasn't who he thought, and if it was. How the hell did she know him? And why would he of all people help?


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A few weeks go by, Zero loving his job. He feels at home and peace for the first time in his life. He loves going on the field and being needed. He also loved to hunt vampires, It gave him a rush that nothing else ever could. He couldn't believe that his personal and business life was doing so well. He was happy with both.

He still stayed at her home and wasn't asked to leave. Their relationship has grown and become more than either of them expected. He would go home to her cooking them dinner. They would sit down and talk about there day and enjoy the night together.

Even after all this time, Zero still knew nothing about her. Not even her name, which he now thought was something he should know. They were not just john and hooker. They were friends and lovers. Yet, she never changed, him not knowing much about her. And she seemed to know a lot about him.

Work was great, as he got to see Yagari every day, and the others were treating him with respect. At first, it was from fear and now it was growing for real. Seeing how Zero knew what he was doing, and was someone to count on. The newer hunters only hearing stories and not knowing him, didn't let the stories pick how they felt about him. They let Zero show them who he really was, and they liked him. Things were going better than he thought.

One day while Zero is at work, She sits at her desk doing her work when an unexpected visitor arrives.

"What are you doing here? I told you never to come here?" She says.

"I missed you, I also wanted to know how Zero liked his job?" Kaname asks.

"He will smell your scent. He likes his job, he is happy. LIke he should have been the whole while." She answers.

"Smell my scent? You didn't let him come here, did you? What the hell are you thinking? What are you doing? He doesn't know who you are does he?" Kaname snaps.

"No, he doesn't. I am not ready to let him know either. It will change everything. I needed to see him again, to make things better. To show him, what he really means to me." She answers.

"To lie to him? Decisive him? And you say I am bad? What happens when he knows the truth? He will hate you for this, you know how he is. I can't believe after all this time, your still pining for him. This makes me very unhappy." Kaname admits.

"I am sorry how you feel. Now you know how I felt. I know he will be mad but by then at least his regular life will be back in order. He can move on and be happy." She states.

"Happy? I doubt when he finds out, happy will be a thing he feels. Betrayed more like it. You have been covering up your true self all this time. Isn't it about time, you admit who you are, and what you are? " Kaname says.

Zero pulls up in the car and walks to the door, smelling Pureblood stink. He knows right off its Kaname. He just hisses to himself. Wondering what he was doing here.

"I will tell him in due time, It just happened to be like this. I didn't plan it. " She states.

"Plan what?" Zero asks. "And what the hell are you doing here?" Zero adds.

She just looks at Kaname, frightened. As much as he wants to tell the truth, he doesn't want to hurt her.

"I had a business to talk over. I never thought I would see you here or ever again for that matter. Then bad pennies do show up all over." Kaname answers.

"Yea, they do, that's why you're here. You were the one who asked for my job back. Didn't you?" Zero responds.

"Yes, she asked me to and I did it. You won't believe it but I didn't think what they did to you, you deserved. I had nothing to do with it." Kaname replies.

"You didn't stop it either. You were happy to see me gone. You got what you wanted. How is she anyway?" Zero snaps.

Kaname looks at her then at Zero. "She is good. She still thinks about you, even if she doesn't want to admit it." Kaname answers.

"Yeah right, she doesn't need me. She has wonder boy." Zero snaps.

"If you only knew. I will be going. Thank you for the chat. You really do need to take care of what we talked about. As you can see, it's getting out of hand." Kaname says to her.

"I will, in due time. Thank you for coming." She replies.

"If I only knew what Kaname? I always loved the riddles you liked to speak in." Zero comments.

"I don't have the time to explain. Maybe another day." Kaname answers walking out of the house.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"How do you know him? Why was he here? Do you know how dangeous he is?" Zero says going up to her and shaking her.

"I know him for a long time. We work together, he may be dangerous to others but not to me." She states.

"He is to everyone. Why would you ever work with him?" Zero states.

"Even the assoccation works with him, he is a very powerful man Zero. He runs everything."She replies.

"I know your hiding alot from me. We are not a business deal anymore. I want to know the truth. You claim you want this relationship to be more yet i dont even know your freaking name. I worked for you, and I dont even know what your company does. I just see if Kaname is part of it, Its nothing good."Zero snaps.

Kaname isn't as bad as you say. He has done alot of good. He tries to keep things undercontrol. "She responds.

"OH fucking great another one who thinks he can do no harm. Another one that will pick up for him. IS every woman in my life going to not see through this asshole? And you still didn't say anything about your self!" Zero shouts.

"I need time to tell you the rest. I dont think you will like it much." She admits.

"You know what i was, you took me even when i was trying to sell myself. You never thought any less of me. Why would I of you? Why all the sercety? I want our relationship to be part of trust and honesty." Zero answers.

"I want that also. I want our relationship to go on. I love you Zero, i want to spend the rest of my life with you. " She states.

Then tell me the truth, tell me who you are so we can." Zero comments.

"I am scared if you know, you will hate me. You won't trust me anymore." She answers with tears in her eyes.

"If you really care about me like you state, i need the truth. We can start out small with like what is your name?" Zero says.

She just looks at him, and can't hold back. Tears stream down her face and she just runs to him and holds him tight. Terrified that the truth will push him far away from her. She may have not told him who she was, but everything she has done has been true. She loved him, and always has. She wanted only the best for him, she just didn't think he would see that.

She just holds him close and tight not wanting to let go. Showing her true emotions for once in a long time. She was trained to keep them to herself and not let anyone know what she was thinking. Just this time, they took over and she was her normal self. Needing to let them out.

Zero just stands there not sure what to think or what is going on. Who was she? Why was it such a big deal to tell him. He was thinking the worse.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

She looks up at his face with tears in her eyes and streaming down her face. This reminds him of so many times, years ago when he was with Yuki. Those eyes that would look up at him filled with tears. Filled with hurt. He puts his hand on her cheek and whips away the tears as her mouth goes to his and her arms go around his neck.

"I want to be with you like this one more time before I tell you the rest." She says.

Zero just looks at her and nods. What was one more time before knowing the truth? He just didn't understand, why she wanted to hide who she was? But he would give her, the request she asked for. For some reason, he wasn't able to tell her no if he tried.

She takes him by the hand and takes him to their bedroom, being ever so gentle with him. She sits him on the edge of the bed, looking into his eyes, she kisses him lightly on his smooth creamy lips. The ones she dreamed about for years with no one knowing. She wasn't sure how he was going to react after she told him the real truth, so everything she wanted to do to him, she was going to do now. She just hoped that it wouldn't be the last time.

Her blood desire at the fullest, needing and wanting him so badly it was eating her from the inside out. She just knew she had to curb it the best she could. She saw he did, and he wasn't asking for her blood. She didn't want to start his cravings up all over again, so she never brought up the subject.

She looks into his eyes and places another kiss on his lips, sitting on his lap and removing his white dress shirt button by button. Zero's hand around her waist taking in the feel of her. What she didn't know is his craving for her blood, was just as strong as hers was. He was just doing the same curbing it. Also wondering why she never asked to drink from him. Just at the moment, he was sitting there enjoying her hands roaming around his chest. Sliding down to his pant buckle.

She kisses down his neck to his chest, licking and lightly sucking on his nipples. Making him moan by each of her touches. She slides her hand down his black dress pants and undoes the buckle feeling his member grow hard at her touch. Zero slides her dark grey dress down her body, to reveal her black lace bra and matching panties. His hands go straight for her breasts as he gives her the same treatment she just gave him, squeezing them lightly in between licks. She lays him down on her bed, taking in the sight of his perfect slender creamy body. The one she dreams of more than he ever would know.

She sits on tops of his lap, letting his hard firm member slide into her tight wet core. Her hands on his chest, and his on her ass. She moves herself up and down slowly enjoying every last feel of him inside of her. Not wanting this to go fast, wanting to remember every part of it. In case it had to last her forever. She slowly makes love to him. Kissing him deeply and passionately as she rides him. Zero's hands roam her body, feeling every curve she has of her soft smooth skin.

After a while, she starts to get faster and harder, not able to control it any longer. The need building up inside of her, needing let out. He helps her body go up and down faster with his long slender fingers holding her bottom. They keep going until both of them climax and she falls lightly on top of him. Wrapping her arms and legs around him, never wanting to let him go.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

She lays there, on top of his firm slender body all night, trying to take in his warmth and love. Never really wanting to let this time go. She knew this could be it forever, once he knew the real truth. She could lose his love and friendship once again, just this time for always. She stays awake in his arms all night just thinking of how to put this. How to tell him the real truth, without breaking him. In a way to let him believe she wasn't trying to hurt him in any way.

She knew just how hard it was to build trust with him. How closed off and hard he was to let anyone in. She even knew all that she did for him, he would forget once he found out the truth. It was just time it came out, not because of Kaname or any other reason, but it was time for him to know the truth. It wasn't something she could hide forever, too many people knew her, and she wouldn't be able to keep this hidden too much longer anyway.

The morning comes bright and early, the birds outside the window singing and chirping away. She still lays there terrified just trying not to fall back into the little frightened girl, she always was in the past. She needed to be the woman she has become in the last few years to be able to pull this off.

"Good Morning," Zero says.

"Morning." She replies kissing him softly.

"Are you ready to tell me what the hell is really going on? Last night was great but I want to know the truth. I want to know who I am really sleeping with? I asked for your name, I don't think that was too hard of a question to answer. Do you? All these months and I really know nothing about you. To find out that you know Kaname, was a shock, one I am not happy to find out." Zero states.

"In a way, it is hard to tell you my name. I have been up all night trying to figure out just how to tell you. The only way I can think of is through blood. That way you can see and feel for yourself. Otherwise, you will never believe me. I don't want to talk about Kaname, this is between us." She answers.

"Why didn't you ever offer your blood before? I also thought if vampires cared for each other that went along with sex? That they shared both together." Zero asks.

"It does, just once you taste it, you will know who I am. I was trying to keep that hidden for a while for many reasons. I do crave you very much to the point I find myself biting myself to help with the pain." She admits.

"You don't have to do that, I would gladly offer my blood to you. I don't know what all the secrets are about. I just know I don't like it. I don't want a relationship built on lies." Zero replies.

"I know and I am sorry. I never lied, I just never told. I couldn't ask to take from you without offering mine in return. Now I am offering it to you. I just hope if you can't forgive me, the craving for my blood doesn't take over you." She states.

"I wish you would let me make up my own mind with things. I am a grown man, I have craved someone in the past and I got over it. I can handle whatever you have to tell me. This is ridiculous. If this is all a game you can just say so and I will leave." Zero responds.

"It won't be once you know. I just want you to know that I truly love you Zero. It took me a long time to realize just how much. To see what I really wanted. It was you all the while. This isn't a game, it never has been." She admits.

"it's only been a few months we know each other, you don't have to get so dramatic on me. "Zero says.

She just knew that Zero didn't get it. She loved him her whole life and always would. He would figure that out after the bite. It would tell if he would stay or leave her forever. She just sits up in the bed looking into his lavender eyes, hers filled with pain and sorrow. She has been through so much, and so was he. Would they finally be happy together? Or would this cause them to break forever? She didn't know and was scared to find out.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"I am not being as dramatic as you put it. I am just stating the facts." She says.

"So what do you want me to do now? How does this work? I am not backing down or changing my mind. I want to know who you are. What you really are." Zero answers.

"Fine, as you wish." She replies.

She slides herself on top of Zero's lap, pushing her hair to the side, so he can see her neck. The pulsating vein rushing with dark crimson. It brings back so many memories for him. He just watches the vein and wants what's inside it. Licking his lips with anticipation of whats to come.

"Are you sure about this?" Zero asks a little nervous to bite another person. He wasn't seventeen anymore or level E. He craved it but he didn't want to hurt anyone and he could control it better now than in the past. He didn't want to do this if she really didn't want to. There could be another way of her telling him the truth.

"Yes, You're not hurting me Zero. I am a vampire also. I will not feel pain just pleasure from your bite. I love you so it will be intense." She answers.

"Ok, if you say so."Zero responds.

Her arms wrap around him, as his face is buried in her neck, he takes a deep long breath as he opens his mouth and his fangs extract. Her scent seems familiar and warm. He lightly licks her neck preparing it for his bite. Then sinking his fangs deeply into her, holding her close to him. He sips the dark crimson liquid into his mouth. It sends goosebumps down his spine, and warm liquid gushes down his throat, making him feel incredible. It takes over his whole body.

The taste, he tasted before a long time ago. He just knows it can't be. The stench of, no it can't be. He thinks as he keeps drinking and can't stop. The images of her mind and heart flooding his brain. Bringing him back to a time, he wanted to forget. He thought He would never feel or see this ever again.

He wants to let go, wants to break free, not believing what he is seeing. He just can't the taste of her is what he always craved, desired, yearned for. He could drink her till the very last drop, he just knows he needs to stop for so many reasons. He can't even get his own thoughts together, to focus on what he is seeing in her mind. It just can't be. He must be under some spell. There has to be something wrong.

He does his best to pull away from her. Even though, he couldn't help but lick the last drop of blood that slides down her neck. He then pushes her away, trying not to look at her. He pushes her, to her own side of the best as he gets up off of the bed. Not saying a word.

"Zero talk to me. Tell me what is going through your mind?" She says.

"What I just saw can't be. What I tasted can't be. Who the fuck are you really!?" Zero shouts, finally looking up at her, his eyes do a double take.

He sees her in her true form now, and he can't believe it. Her long auburn hair flowing down her back, her big brown doe eyes looking at him like they always did. Her small skinny frame sitting in this large bed.

"It's me Zero, it always has been. I just couldn't tell you." She responds.

"What are you playing? You can't be her? I would have known. How did you hide the way you look? Your Scent? That ugly dirty scent of a pureblood! I still have my hunter skills, that's never gone away, I would have sensed it." Zero shouts.

"I had no choice, I wanted to be normal again. Not a pureblood Queen Just plain old me. I disguised my look and scent to fit in. I never thought, I would spot you that day, just when I did I couldn't pass you by. I couldn't leave you there." She answers.

"Why? It wouldn't be the first time you left me! You left me for that bastard Yuki! How could you? How could you lie to me? Do this to me? Do you know how much I Missed YOU? I yearned for you? I thought you were with him? Happy and in love going to get married! Do you know how much that hurt me?" Zero shouts.

"I didn't know what I wanted when I left Cross. I didn't want to hurt Kaname, he went through so much. Waited ten years from me. So I left with him." Yuki replies.

"But you could leave me? YOu could just walk away and never look back. He was more important! What about everything I went through? Didn't that fucking count?" Zero snaps.

"That's not true! Do you know how hard it was to walk away from you on that day? How much I missed and needed you? I couldn't stay there, I needed to leave. After I heard what they did to you, I looked for you. I wanted to find you and I couldn't. Until that day, it was meant. I was there to take you out of that hole. To bring you back to me and your old life. To make up for everything." Yuki responds.

"You think that makes everything else go away? You lied to me! You made love to me and didn't even tell me who the hell you were! All these months you stayed quiet. If it wasn't for Kaname coming over here, I would have never found out anything. And he just let you walk away? He let you help me?" Zero yells.

"I know it doesn't make everything go away but I am trying to make it better. To prove to you how much I really love you. I stayed quiet at first because, I thought if you knew it was me, you would leave. You wouldn't ever see me again and I couldn't take that. I know I was hiding myself but in a way, it was really me. What I felt was real, what I did with you was real. As myself, I might of never be able to do that. I was too shy to show you how much I really wanted you. When I was with Kaname, it wasn't working. I wasn't happy. I was downright falling apart. I asked him for space and he gave it, letting me come here and live still running some of the company with him, as I asked. I didn't want to be in the dark anymore. I wanted to be more than just the Kuran Queen. He had hoped I would go back, that we would be together. I just couldn't, I loved you." Yuki comments.

"This is too unreal to even be real. He let you walk out and be here with me? Yeah, fucking right! Does he know you screwed me? Wait, you were no virgin when we made love the first time. SHIt! God Damn it, you screwed him didn't you!?" Zero huffs and shouts.

"Does it matter? You were going to sell your body if it wasn't for me? And no he doesn't know how far we got. It's not of his business." Yuki remarks.

"You didn't answer the last one!" Zero says going to his own room and pulling out his bag, filling it with clothes.

"Zero, please. Yes, I had sex with him. I wanted to see if I really loved him or not. If it would work, just afterward all I thought about was you. How I wished I would have given that to you. What do you want from me?" Yuki snaps.

"I don't know. Nothing. I want nothing. I want my freedom and space. You are just as bad as Kaname, lying and cheating to get whatever you want. You hide your scent and look from me, Took advantage of my situation to get me in your bed. Damn, I think you're even better than Kaname. " Zero snaps.

"That's not true! How can you think that? I took you home, so you wouldn't do anything stupid. Yes, I wanted to make love to you but if I wouldn't have the first night you would have known something was up. Damn it Zero, You never change You're always so damn stubborn!" Yuki shouts.

"Well, you sure changed. I guess your the pureblood they need you to be now. "Zero answers. Gathering his stuff and walking down the stairs.

"Where the hell are you going? You don't have anywhere to go. Please, Zero stop this. This isn't what I wanted." Yuki responds.

"I don't really care what you want. I do have a place to go to. I have a job now and I have money. I can get my own place. I don't have to live off you or your Kuran money." Zero shouts.

"What do you think you're spending? Who do you think got you where you are? Why do you always have to be like this!?" Yuki comments.

" I didn't ask for you to pick me up that day. So if you didn't like how I was, you should have let me be. It was my ass to sell. And I will give you back your money!" Zero replies.

"I don't want it back, and you're so much better than that. " Yuki answers with tears.

Zero just looks back and throws his bag into the front seat of his car. Getting in and driving off. He couldn't believe it was her the whole time. The woman he loved and missed. He felt hurt and betrayed. His mind and emotions were all over the place. He needed time to think, and process all that just happened.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Zero drives off and is totally pissed off and upset. He just can't believe she would do this to him. She lied, she played him. She is just like Kaname if not worse, he says to himself. He drives to the association heading to work, just half of him is far in the distance thinking about everything that just took place.

He walks into his office and just sits at his desk, totally beside himself as Yagari walks in.

"Hey boy, What's up? You look like shit? Anyone giving you any grief?" Yagari asks.

"No, everyone here is fine, it's home life that sucks." Zero answers.

"What's up at home? The new girl giving you trouble?" Yagari jokes.

"New girl heh, funny. It seems she isn't new at all. I have been with Yuki the last few months and I didn't even know it was her." Zero admits.

"Ahh that's why Kaname asked for your job back, I was wondering who and what the hell would make him do that," Yagari says.

"Yea, freaking Kaname, of all people asking for my job back. I bet that had to kill him inside. She didn't only screw him over she screwed me as well. In more than one way. "Zero snaps.

"What do you mean? And how didn't you know it was her? I am lost." Yagari answers.

"She disguised herself and never told me who she was. She turned into Kaname. Why isn't she with him anyway?" Zero asks.

"The last I heard, she was having problems living there with him. She wanted time to herself, to figure out what she wanted. Kaname let her leave after seeing she was miserable there with him. Of course, he always has someone watching her but he gave her the space she needed. I guess she has no plans on going back." Yagari says.

"I don't know, she said she missed me. I am not sure about anything at the moment." Zero confides.

"How did she treat you these few months? How did you like it?" Yagari asks.

"She treated me well, she was nothing like the Yuki I new. She was so put together, so calm and emotionless. Still kind and giving though, she always made sure I had everything I needed. She tried her best so I didn't have to sell myself to eat or pay the rent." Zero says.

"Then what's the matter?" Yagari asks.

"She lied. She took advantage of my situation to get around me. She could have just told me who she was. She even screwed him, and then me. The thought triggers me." Zero admits.

"Oh good grief boy, people sleep with others. IT was before you, she learned she didn't want him, you should be glad, isn't this what you wanted? Her to yourself? IF she would have told you who she was, you would have pushed her away. Just like your doing now. Even after everything she did for you. She took you into her home, gave you money slept with you, feed you. Can you not see she cares? Maybe she should have told you a little sooner who she was, but you never really asked did you?" Yagari states.

"I asked now, I didn't want to ruin a good thing. She was quiet and kept her life to herself. I wasn't going to piss her off. I didn't think she was Yuki. I still can't believe how she grew up. What the hell did Kaname do to her?" Zero says.

"Nothing, he taught her how to be the pureblood she is supposed to be. Probably another reason she didn't tell you who she was. Not to mention, everything that happened to you. I know you're pissed, and you need time to let this sink in, but I think you should talk to her." Yagari replies.

"I don't know, we will see. Right now, I really do need to process all this. I thought I was getting my life together and here its a bigger mess than before." Zero responds.

"She gave you your life back, it will only be a mess now if you let it be." Yagari states.

Zero just looks at him, he knows what he says is true, he just doesn't know if he can trust her or believe anything she told him. His heart hurts at all these thoughts as he missed her so much and wanted to have all this with her all these years.

He still can't believe he got to make love to her, hold her close. It was nothing like he imaged. She was experienced in it all, she wasn't the naive little girl he knew back at Cross. Not in any way, he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing at the moment.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Yuki just sits in her office lost and hurt. This was the last thing she ever wanted. To hurt Zero was hurting herself, she loved him dearly. She knew this lie would tear them apart, she also knew if she told him who she was, she would have never gotten as far as she did. She knew he resented her for leaving with Kaname and wouldn't believe anything she would tell him. She feels she was screwed either way she went about this. Just now, he didn't trust her and she may never see him again.

As she sits there Kaname strolls in, wanting to talk to her. He just looks at her sad face sitting in the big desk chair.

"Did you tell him? What is really going on Yuki?" Kaname asks, without any formal hello's.

"Well, Hello to you too Kaname. I see what brings you here today. I really wish you would call before coming over. Last time you did this, It cost me a relationship with someone I care a lot about." Yuki hisses.

"I see you're still mad at me. I had no clue he lived with you, I am not sure why he was staying here?" Kaname asks.

"He knows who I am now, he is pretty upset with me and left. I am sure you're happy about that. I also know otherwise that you know everything I am doing and that he did live here. Why do you insist on lying about things?" Yuki spats.

"I wish you were the girl you use to be sometimes. Don't you think he had a right to know? If we are being honest with things, what you did wasn't right. You seduced him, and he had no idea of who you were." Kaname answers.

"Hmm really, didn't you do the same? Just never really showing me your true self? Seems I am not that different than you after all." Yuki replies.

"I hid things to keep you safe. I didn't lie about my feelings or who I was. I would prefer you coming home now." Kaname states.

"I am not ready to come home." Yuki answers.

"Look I know how you feel about him, but if he isn't going to take you or come back, you need to come home where you are safe. He has his life back now, he doesn't need to sell himself, he has plenty of money and his old life back. Your still a pureblood, still in danger if anyone knows your here alone. I would prefer you were I can keep a lookout on you." Kaname replies.

"I bet. If he doesn't change his mind, I will come back and forget about it, but I want to give him some time." Yuki says.

"Fine, give it a few weeks if he doesn't come back come home. We will make our relationship work, and he can move on. I think you have been away far too long." Kaname responds.

"I can never love you as I do him Kaname. You need to know that. He holds my heart forever if i am with him or not." Yuki admits.

"I already know this. If he passes up the chance, I will gladly take it and try to make you as happy as I can. I love you enough for the both of us." Kaname answers.

Yuki just nods hoping that Zero comes back to her, she just knows how stubborn he is and there is a chance he may not. If not her life goes back to the way it was. She would have to marry Kaname and be the pureblood queen she was expected to be.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Two weeks go by and Zero is miserable more now than ever. He goes to work and tries to forget everything that has taken place, but the memories of them together and happy invade his mind. Now knowing the truth, that she is Yuki makes things worse, knowing he had everything he wanted with her and didn't even know it.

The fact that she lied to him, he can't get over. It just makes him madder every time he thinks about it. Her being with Kaname makes things even worse. Yet he still misses her and cares for her deeply.

He knows its been weeks since he has talked to her or even tried to face her, he just can't. He knows that if he lets it go it will wind up as it did before. Losing her, Zero was never one to face his feelings, always trying to put them behind him. Covering up his true feelings, not wanting anyone to see him weak or hurt when inside he is falling apart. Now that he tasted her again, he craves her even more then he did the first time around. Which makes this ten times harder to stay away. He just doesn't feel he can trust her, or even talk to her at the moment. His stubborness taking over like always.

Zero keeps the phone she gave him in his coat pocket, he sees she has called him numerous times, trying to get him to talk to her. He doesn't answer, any of the calls. He doesn't show weakness at work it just made him more grumpy and snappy than normal. Where everyone that sees him just runs not wanting to get involved with him. That was nothing different from Cross and he liked it in a way, not to deal with anyone. He was becoming more and more of a loner than ever.

Yuki, on the other hand, was just as upset just in a different way. She stayed to herself as well trying to get ahold of him, by phone. She sees its been weeks and he still hasn't answered it just makes her more upset even though she tries to hold it in being the proper pureblood she needs to be. She knows if Zero isn't going to give in, she has to go home and give up on her feelings towards him. Which she knows already won't work, as it didn't work the first time she tried.

She packs up her things and locks up the house, taking a last look before closing the door behind her. The memories here were great ones, ones she never thought would ever happen. She was finally with the man she really loved even if it was only for a few months. She got to experience what it was to be happy and be with him, in every way. She just wished it was different and he did know who she was and it would have lasted.

She gets into the parked car, waiting for her outside hoping this isn't the last time she sees this house. Just knowing it might be, she was headed back to a life she never asked for or wanted. Just if she couldn't be with Zero she had to be who she was supposed to be from the start, which only made Kaname happy.

She hands the key to Seiren in an envelope as the care drives off to the Kuran Mansion. The hell she ran away from she was heading back to.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"My dear, I am so happy to see you back here. Welcome home. I will do my best to make this work this time. I know you have changed and so have I." Kaname says.

"I know you mean well Kaname, I thank you for everything you always try to do. I just can't rush my feelings for you or anything at this moment. I am here out of duty for our family. I am not sure if I can offer you anything else right now." Yuki admits.

"That is fine, just you being here means the world to me. Your room is waiting like you never left." Kaname says.

"Wonderful, I hope I have freedom this time. I don't want a repeat of last time Kaname. I am not that same girl you use to know." Yuki states.

"I am well aware of that. You are free to come and go just please do take Seiren or someone else with you for protection." Kaname asks.

"That's fine. I am heading up to my room, I have an awful headache." Yuki says walking away and heading up to her room.

Kaname knows she isn't happy but he is glad she came home anyway. He always worries about her, and her leaving here being alone only made that worse. He was hoping that Zero would stay away and his stubbornness would be his downfall. Making Kaname win back the girl in time. He just knew it was going to take a bit to win her back if at all. He saw how different she was, how grown up, how harden she was. He also knew how much she really loved Zero. It was something that hurt him deeply, to share her with anyone else killed him. To know that she slept with Zero and spent intimate time with him, the thoughts blow Kaname's mind. He tries to keep the hurt and anger inside, not showing Yuki just how much it bothers him, knowing if he let it out it could ruin everything.

Seiren gets the envelope that Yuki gave to her and does what she was told. Knowing that Kaname wouldn't like what was going on, but she as always true to Yuki and her feelings. Seiren goes to the Association going straight to Zero's office.

"What are you doing here?" Zero mumbles.

"I see you never change. I am here to bring you this envelope, its from Yuki. I was asked to hand deliver it to you, to make sure you got it." Seiren answers.

"I don't want anything from her." Zero snaps.

"Take it anyway, I think you're making a big mistake, one you're going to regret all your life, just because you're being a stubborn asshole," Seiren replies.

Zero gives her a dirty look, one that if looks could kill. "That's just your opinion, you worked for them way too long to see how corrupt they both are. He made her just like him. I never thought I would see the day she would be this way." Zero snaps.

"See what? I woman who could protect herself? Keep her cool, didn't need you like she did when she was young? She grew up Zero! You and Kaname both need to see that, you need to see her for what she really is. How strong and independent she is. If neither of you sees her for what she is, neither of you will ever be with her. She has become what she needed to, to survive. You wouldn't question it if it was someone else. She isn't that naive little girl anymore Zero." Sieren barks.

"I know that She is him, just a female version!" Zero says.

"IS that all you see? Kaname? She is much more than Kaname. She is herself. They both need to be what they are, because of who they are. Do you know how hard it is to be them? To hold all that power? Did you really ever think about it? All you see is Kaname and his darkness, did you ever stop to think what made him that way?" Seiren asks.

"I never really cared to. I just think he is a rotten bastard, and he made her the same way." Zero replies.

"You need to take the feelings that you have for him out of it, it's so much more than that," Sieren answers, walking away.

Zero just sits at his desk, thinking about it holding the white long evelope in his hand.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Zero can't deal with his feelings and or what Yuki did to him. All he sees is red. He puts the white long envelope in his desk and walks away to go home. Not wanting to hear or see anything from her. The pain he feels is unbearable, yet he won't give in to it.

Zero has been staying with Yagari since he left Yuki's home. He never went back to his apartment not wanting to relive the person he had to become, and even though now he has plenty of money he knows where it came from and doesn't want to use it. So he took Yagari up on his offer to stay with him for a while. Not wanting to give in, but really need the companionship even if its just a hi here or there.

Three months go by and Zero is no better then what he was before. The thoughts of being with Yuki in the way, he always wanted to take over his mind and soul. That she gave herself to him and he shared his virginity with the woman he truly loved all along. He still can't believe it. Zero tries to through himself into work more and more not letting anyone see what is taking over inside of him. Still wondering if she is ok? Where she is? And most of all if she is thinking about him as he does her?

Back at the Mansion Kaname does his best, to ignore what is happening in front of him. Yuki hasn't gotten any closer to him over the few months she has stayed here. If anything she has gotten farther away. No matter what he tries it doesn't seem to work. The little girl that always wanted to be around him, and threw herself at him, is no longer. She hides in her room or her office working only seeing Kaname when need be like at dinner or work. She is very quiet and keeps to herself. She is even colder than Kaname, which he never thought he would see. She always was warm and filled with joy. It just seems all that was slowly taken away from her.

Kaname sees that her love for Zero isn't fading, no matter how hard or cold she wants to protray. Kaname can read right through it, feeling her true wants and desires. Which only makes him hurt deep within that he isn't either of those anymore. He knows she just stays out of duty, which isn't what he wants at all.

"Yuki my love, you been couped up for weeks now working in this office. Maybe we should get out and go to dinner or something?" Kaname suggests walking into her office.

"I am a bit busy with work, I have a lot to get through. I have a lot going on." Yuki answers.

"I know my love. You are doing wonderful with all that you are doing for our family. I just think sometimes you need a break. I see you're not happy here and I want to change that. I want to spend more time with you, become friends at least like we were." Kaname says.

"I know you do Kaname. I am still not ready for anything like that. I don't think I ever will be. I will live here with you and do what I need to. I just don't think a relationship with anyone is in my cards. I would prefer to stay alone." Yuki admits.

"Alone? There was a time you wanted me, desired me. I couldn't do any wrong in your eyes. Does he mean that much to you that you can't try to love anyone ever again? What does he have over you?!" Kaname snaps.

"I have done something I shouldn't have, I tricked him into a relationship with me, just to get what I wanted. I wanted to be with him so badly I saw nothing else. I wanted to protect him, give him everything he needed, yet I failed. I hurt him, and he won't even talk to me now. Which I understand, I just don't like. He holds my heart in his hands Kaname, and I will never let anyone be able to control my feelings like that again. I rather be alone." Yuki states.

" I know your hurting from this, but I want you to be happy. I want you to live on and have all the things you wished for him. We can do that, I know you're scared of being hurt but I promise I won't." Kaname answers.

Yuki gets up from her desk and goes over to Kaname, placing her hand on his cheek. "My love It's me that doesn't want to hurt you. I do see everything that you have done for me. I see how much you love me, and I hurt you. I hurt everyone I care for, and I won't do that anymore. I think it may even be best to leave the Mansion and go far away. I stayed in case he would have changed his mind and I see now he isn't. Being here just makes it worse. I need to get away. Then I know you need me and I also have stayed for you." Yuki comments.

Kaname stands there not sure what to say. He sees that she won't give in to him, that Zero is still there in her heart but so is the pain of everything that has happened throughout the years with both of them, and that he is holding her back and only making it worse.

"I guess a little break away from here would be a good thing. I just want you to come back and I want to know where you're going so I can visit. I love you Yuki and no matter what you do that doesn't change." Kaname replies.

"There are some things I have done, that I can't change or take back or even want to. But if they come to light will hurt you, and even myself. I need to go away for a long time Kaname. I will tell you where I am and you can visit but no one else can. And only when you are sure what you see won't hurt you." Yuki responds.

Kaname is a little unsure of what she is talking about. "I am not sure what you're saying my love," Kaname says.

"You will see in due time." Yuki answers kissing his cheek and walking away.

Kaname knows Yuki is hiding something, not telling him the whole story or what is going on. He hates it that she won't confide in him, or trust him. He knew he had to let her go if he ever wanted her to come back.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Yuki leaves the Mansion and goes far away, not wanting to be around anyone she knows. Also not wanting anyone to see her, or be able to go back to anyone to tell them what is going on. She needed to be alone and have space to be herself. Even more now than when she left Kaname the first time, for many more reasons.

She knew this was going to hurt Kaname more than anything and she hated that. She didn't want to hurt him either just what was coming would. It would put her in danger, and she wanted to keep Kaname Safe. There would be no way for him to protect her, it would look bad for all of them. So she figures this is best.

As for Zero, she loves him more than anything its been months and he hasn't talked or contacted her. She knew how he was. She just feels she made everything worse and closed him off even more than before. She figured even after the letter she sent him, he still hated her and wanted nothing to do with her. So she would be doing this on her own. She had to be strong and have courage. She had to be the true pureblood she was taught to be.

She goes far away to a Mansion that Kaname has had for a long time. Far out where no one would know it was her, where she had staff but no one else. they would know not to say anything or they would be done away with. They knew how things worked here and we're fine with it. When she would need to go out she would cover her scent and look like she did with Zero. So no one would know it was her. If he couldn't tell it was her, no one else would either.

Another two months go by and Kaname is beside himself, Yuki calls to let him know she is ok but won't let him visit her. She has gotten farther away from him, and he doesn't know why. He asks the staff there if everything is ok and if there is anything he should know about, but sees they are closed off and they are true to Yuki as Hanabusa and the others are to him. He understands this and is glad they will protect her, at the same time he wants to know what is really going on.

He knows he has to go there to see for himself to see what is happening. His need to protect her and watch over her greater than ever. He puts his affairs in order and takes a long trip to Mansion out in nowhere. Seiren as his guide and driver.

"Master do you think this is the right thing to do? She says she needs space." Seiren says.

"Its been two months, I am trying with the space but I feel there is something she isn't telling me. Something she won't let me in on. I know she loves him, but I feel there is something other than that. I can't read her, she blocked me from that and that makes me know even more something is up. She has changed so much. I wish she wouldn't have had to return to being a Vampire. It's taken so much from her." Kaname admits.

"You did what you needed to. I blame Zero for what is happening now, his stubbornness is taking over what is right. He knows he loves her yet he did this." Sieren hisses.

"I can't blame him, I also can't blame her. Their love is forbidden, there is more to it than just being in love and happy. I was hoping when he let her go, she would come to me. We would grow closer, yet it pushed her more away. She didn't even stay in the end for duty."Kaname states.

"She may have duty to something else," Seiren says.

"I hope we find out what that is on our trip." Kaname answers.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

When Kaname gets to the Dark Mansion, he steps out of the car and walks up to the door, trying not to let anyone even realize he was there. He just knew it would be hard to keep his scent from her. She knew him well, they shared a lot in the years, even being intimate which Kaname wished for more. He missed her being that close to him and fears she will never be that way again. His want was still there for her, just hers wasn't there for him.

He walks in, trying to be swift and trying to catch her off guard, which he finds her in the living room, sipping her tea in front of the fireplace. The site he sees in front of him stops his heart. He just stares at her, as he falls to his knees. With a huge pain that hits deep inside of him. His hopes are crushed.

"Kaname, My love please." She says walking over to him, bending down in front of him, placing her hands on his face.

"Its why I didn't tell you. I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it, that it would hurt you so. I am so sorry. It's not what I wanted at all." Yuki says.

"Why? I know you better than this Yuki. You did it on purpose, didn't you? Do you know what can happen? You know how dangerous this?" Kaname says a tear falling from his not so composed self.

Yuki just looks back at him, never seeing him like this. Kaname showing emotion, being unraveled in front of her. She knows this would hurt him, but never like this to this point. It just kills her inside. To know and see she can do this to him as no one else can.

"I know everything that is coming. I will deal with it. I will stay here for as long as I can. I should be safe here, I will travel around to our different Mansions. Never staying in one place too long. Never making friends. I should be ok. It will be our secret, we are good at keeping those aren't we?" Yuki answers.

"You didn't answer my question Yuki." Kaname snaps standing up, putting himself back to his cold nature.

"No, I didn't really do it on purpose if happened, and I don't regret it one bit. Its the only thing that has gotten me through this. A piece that will make me happy. A piece untouched, unhurt." Yuki replies.

"You damn fool, you will need to give it away. So it can stay safe, be free of this. It will never be safe with us." Kaname snaps.

"Never! " Yuki yells.

"You're not thinking, you're going to do what you did to him again just with this? Haven't you learned?" Kaname says. "Does he even know?" Kaname adds

"I told him in the letter, so I am guessing he doesn't care. He let go of me and everything else. I will do this on my own Kaname. He wants nothing to do with me." Yuki says with tears streaming down her face.

"You been dealing with all this on your own. WHy didn't you tell me? Confide in me? I am here for you, I just don't think its the best choice for either of you." Kaname says.

"I knew how it would hurt you and I wanted to keep you safe. I am sorry. I am not changing my mind." Yuki states.

"Then I will stand by you, you will not hide. " Kaname replies.

"It will make you a laughing stock. Their is no way they will not know. It may make things worse. If they go agaisnt you, we can all get killed." Yuki replies.

"I will see what I can do. I can't have this. They know better than to go against me. I just need time to think of something. I also can't believe he would just let this go. He is an asshole but not to this degree. Damn it Yuki." Kaname says wrapping his arms around Yuki.

He knows now he will have to step up and do his best to fix this one way or another. Does he go to Zero? Or just take it on himself and never tell? If he doesn't tell and keeps it secret, Yuki will live with the pain forever, even though it may give him what he truly wanted. Either way, she needed him now more than ever and he would be there for her. He just wished none of this was taking place.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Kaname stays with Yuki for a few weeks, watching over her and taking good care of her. Seeing that she is lightening up a bit around him. Spending more time with him and attention. Nothing romantic but a friendship and trust. Like they use to have when she was small was rebuilding. Kaname was glad for it and didn't want to hurt it in any way.

Kaname just thinks, what to do? Does he try to fix this the right way? Or make it work to his way? Kaname's old ways of taking control and over are still there. Then he remembers how keeping her in the dark, pushed her away from him, and he doesn't want that. Just if he does the right thing, it will push her away again, into another man's arms. One he hated wholeheartedly.

He goes back and forth with his own emotions, remembering and seeing at times how down she can get. When she thinks about Zero, a part of her fades away. A part that Kaname could never make whole.

When the weeks are up Kaname goes home, not really wanting to leave her their all alone but needing to see what he could do to bring her back. To make her live a real-life and fix the mistake she has made. If it could be even fixed. Kaname wasn't sure as he knew some would really be against what was happening.

Before he goes home he stops at the association, going straight to Zero's Office to talk to him. He wanted to see how he was doing and if he really forgot Yuki and everything that went along with their relationship.

"What the hell do you want? You have a lot of nerve bursting in my office, Kuran." Zero snaps.

"It's been months of you ignoring things, are you ever going to step up for what you have done?" Kaname asks.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What I have done? I have done nothing. She took advantage of me, played me, lied to me. What do you want? Are you just mad that it wasn't you doing it? GUess, what? She has being, you down pretty damn good. You got what you wanted you turned her into you." Zero spats.

"I didn't turn her into anything. It just happened. Do you think I like how she is? How far she has gotten from me?" Kaname spats back.

"Oh, what happened? She isn't sleeping with you anymore? You even took that! You got everything you ever wanted with her. What more do you want? I got your leftovers, the empty emotionless woman you turned her into." Zero replies.

"This self-pity shit is getting old Zero. She isn't emotionless or cold when it comes to you. I hate to say or admit how much she loves you. How much she misses you. She is sorry for what she did, how she did it, and she was wrong in ways, but you are taking it too far. This is exactlly why she didn't tell you who she was. How could she? You act like a two year old with your damn tantrums. She showed you what it would be like together. She put your life back the way it was. She couldn't stand you suffering and you do this to her? Leave her when she needs you most? I thought better of you. If you won't stand by her on this, then I will, and if I take this vow, I never want you to get in our way. She will be mine and so will be the problem you left behind. And if anyone is getting leftover's it's me!" Kaname snaps.

"I didn't leave any problem behind, you and all your mystery talk. Stand by her? For what?" Zero asks.

Kaname stands there knowing Zero doesn't know what is going on. He is in the dark just as Kaname was before he saw Yuki at the mansion.

"Did you ever read the letter Yuki left for you Zero?" Kaname asks.

"The one Seiren left me? No, I forgot about it till now. I have been trying to get on with my life." Zero says.

"So you really don't want her? You just let go after all that? And all the crap of you caring so much for her? Things get hard and you leave, this is the second time you have done this shit. For someone who really loves her, you are not there when she really needs you to be." Kaname states.

"I don't need to be. Your mightly ass self is there right? Why need me? She walked away from me to go with you!" Zero hisses.

"Are you kidding Zero? I am going to say this one last time, I will pick up the pieces, take over what you need to do if you choose not to. But that means you do stay away always and never come bother us. I also suggest before you make your decision you need to read the letter to you. I believe there are a few things your missing." Kaname states.

"If you say so, I never thought you of all people would be here pushing us together. What's wrong with you?" Zero asks.

"Nothing, I see how she feels about you. It's real, I also know you feel the same even though your fighting it and being an ass. Just if you really choose to walk away fine. I have no problem with that. If you pass on it, I will make sure I get what I want. The only one standing alone will be you." Kaname smirks.

"Yea just the way you want me. I will think about what you said and read your dumb ass letter." Zero replies.

"Don't take too long, I need your decision fast as I need to make plans for what's to come," Kaname responds.

"You act as if something is on a timeline. Gezz relax. I will think about it." Zero says.

Kaname just gives him a look and doesn't answer. Knowing things are on a timeline. He can't believe how Zero is acting like he doesn't give a damn. He wonders now if he should have just left things alone and taken over himself.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Kaname leaves the office going home, as Zero just wonders what all the talk was really about? He did his best not to show Kaname how hurt and torn he is inside. How living without her is killing him. To hear she feels the same makes him feel better, to know she still cares. He just doesn't know if he can get over this or not. It feels like a big betrayal to him. Just another to add to the list. Not to mention he feels it hard to open himself up again scared to only get hurt more than before.

He sits there and takes out the letter now wondering what was in it that was so important?

He opens it and a house key falls onto his desk. He takes it in his hand and he knows, its to the house they once shared.

My dearest Zero,

I know your hurt right now and I want to say, I am truly sorry for what I have done. I just didn't see another way of getting close to you. If you knew it was me, I was scared you would have pushed me away and never taken my help. Which you needed. I know your pride is everything and I am sorry. I did it to be with you, to give you what you needed back. I missed you more then you could imagine and I still do.

I don't know if you will ever forgive me, but I want you to have the house. I will no longer be able to stay there. First, the memories are haunting me and second I will need to go into hiding. So I can Protect myself, you, Kaname and our child.

Yes, you read that right, we created a child. One I will love and protect to the fullest. Just no one can know. I just thought you should know about it. If you don't respond to me I know where you stand and I am sorry. I don't want you to come back to me because of the child, I want you to be with me because you care and love me.

If worse comes to Worse I know Kaname will stand by me and do everything he can to protect us. I will be fine either way Zero. Just please know what I did was out of love for you. I didn't plan on getting pregnant, it just happened, that last night I just wanted to be with you and I wasn't thinking of anything else but that could have been our last time together as I see it was.

Please be safe and live life and be happy with whatever choice you make. If you can't love me, at least open yourself up to someone you can.

Yours always Yuki.

Zero just reads it over and over again not able to get through his own head that she is pregnant with his child. This is why Kaname needs his choice so soon. Its why even Kaname was pushing them back together and trying.

He was having a baby with the women he loved dearly, he took all these months to read this letter, he thinks she must feel he abandon her and his child. His stubborness leading him to miss out on everything he wanted so badly. Leaving the only woman he could ever love alone, and probably scared for their child's safety. Maybe she was better off with Kaname. At least he would protect and stay with her.

He knew them being together and having a child was a bad thing, there were so many that would disapprove. It would be dangerous. Yet even Kaname was willing to help. It just burned him inside.

As he sits there and thinks Yagari walks in.

"Hey boy, It's time to go home, are you ready? You look like shit what's the matter?" Yagari asks.

"I read the letter Yuki gave me months ago. I also got a visit from Kaname today." Zero says in a low tone.

"OK, he comes to rub it in that he with her?" Yagari asks.

"No, the opposite. It seems she is pregnant and its mine. She just thinks I abanded her and the child and Kaname wants to make it right. He left the choice up to me, Either I go stand with her or he will." Zero replies.

"She is pregnant? Oh, damn Zero that will be a mess. With or without you. Unless Kaname states it's his but it won't be a full pureblood and if it looks like you it will be hard to lie. Unless they use whatever they did to cover up what Yuki looks like with you." Yagari answers.

"I don't want him to be the father to my child! I don't want him anywhere near her or my child." Zero snaps.

"That's the Zero I know! Then what are you going to do? If you do want to walk away her safest choice is to be with him. He is doing you a favor, he doesn't have to." Yagari asks.

"I don't know yet, I feel so bad letting her deal with this all these months. I have been so full of my self. Not that it has gotten me anywhere. It just hurts to take everything in. Just I left her when she needed me most when it was important. I feel terrible." Zero replies.

"Then tell her that, you both have a lot of making up to do. You also need to see what your going to do about this child. About your relationship. You being a hunter isn't going to help any of it. She is safer right now to stay with Kaname in his home." Yagari responds.

"I know. I just need to find where she is, so I can talk to her. See what is going on. If I can fix any of this. I want to see my child when it's born. I want to be there for both of them." Zero answers.

"That's the Zero I know. I am proud of you. I am sure Kaname Knows where she is and will tell you. Anytime he came here to talk to you I am sure he means business. That also took alot for him to do." Yagari says.

"As much as I hate to say this, it did take a lot for him. He is being more of a man than I thought he would be. If it wasn't for him, I would have never read that letter or even knew what was going on. I had no intention of going back. To be honest, I wanted her to hurt like I did when she left me the first time for him. " Zero admits.

"You need to get over that, she may have left with him, but as you saw and see, she isn't in love with him. If you are foolish you are only going to through her and now even your child into his arms. She has no one else or any other choice. It will be hard with you, but at least you will be a family and there for both of them. Just are you ready for it?" Yagari asks.

"It's something I always wanted, then when it was right there in front of me, I left it. I don't want to make that same mistake. I just hope after all this time, she will forgive me and take me back. Or at least we can still be friends and raise our child." Zero answers.

"I guess you will be callin Kaname then. I wish you luck. You will both need it." Yagari comments.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Zero sits at his desk and knows he has to contact Kaname. Even though he rather not, he knows he has no choice.

"Hello, I wasn't sure I would hear from you," Kaname says.

"Whatever, Where is Yuki? I would like to speak to her. I think there is a lot that we both need to say to each other at this point." Zero answers.

"I agree with that, she is out in one of our old Mansions. It is pretty far from here so no one would know she was pregnant. We can go there together, I think after whatever you two decide we all need to talk and make sure we are on the same page to make this work. One false move and things can get way out of hand." Kaname reveals.

"I understand that I still can't believe your acting like this," Zero admits.

"Like what? That I don't want to wring your neck? Because I do, I just know it's not the way. It won't fix what happened and I also know, half of what is taking place isn't even your fault. It's hers. She knew what she was doing, she knew who you were. She kept it from me and everyone else just to have you to herself." Kaname states.

"She did everything to help me, and protect me. I do see that, I know she wanted to give me my life back. Make me happy, I just wish she wouldn't have lied." Zero responds.

"And if she would have told you, it was her? Have you seen what you did when she did? You know you always overreact on things. With a child on the way, I do hope you curb that a bit." Kaname states.

"You are no better than me, you just hide it better. Then send your soldiers to take care of your dirty work, where I do it myself." Zero replies.

"I have no choice on the way I act, the fewer people know what I am doing or thinking the better. If you stay with us, you will need to understand that. She will have to do the same. I still don't know how we will explain any of this yet. That is if you stay." Kaname says.

"I don't know fully yet, what is going to happen. I just know I want to see her, and I would like to be part of my child's life." Zero comments.

Kaname just growls under his breath.

"A little pissed there Kaname?" Zero smirks.

"Disappointed is more like it, I always thought she would be having my child and be married to me. Not carrying yours...A vampire hunter and level D to boot. Then in a way, this is my fault for putting you there to protect her, it made her get too close to you." Kaname admits.

"So how does she feel about you lately? Are you two a thing?" Zero asks.

"A thing? We haven't been a thing for a very long time, When she first came here she tried. We even got romantic, just she kept thinking about you. She even told me half her heart belongs to you. Making it clear from the start." Kaname answers.

Zero smiles to himself, never thinking he would hear that. He always thought she was so in love with Kaname, she never thought about him or wanted him.

"What happened then?" Zero asks.

"I was busy with work, leaving her a lot and no telling her what was going on. I was trying to protect her, but you know how she is. She wants to be part of things. Sometimes wants to get too close. I couldn't let her in the way she wanted. I also kept her pretty locked up here for her safety and she didn't like that either. She needed space and told me I had no choice but to let her go. At first, I told her no, which only made her push farther away from me. So I gave in. You know the rest." Kaname comments.

"So you never really made her happy did you?" Zero gloats.

"No, I can't give her the life you do, but what goes along with you, will get her killed and your child," Kaname replies.

"I know, I don't want that and I will walk away if that means to keep them both safe," Zero admits.

"That would only hurt her more, she is only half a person without you. You have this hold on her." Kaname states.

You use to as well, I am not sure about now. I didn't see any of the real her when i was with her. Except the giving and being kind. That never seemed to leave. Just she is so muture, so different... She didn't need anyone. She wasn't clumsy and airheaded at all." Zero confeses.

Kaname laughs out loud. "Zero she isn't a sixteen-year-old girl anymore. She is a woman, who when she was here was trained to be a true pureblood and she got that down pat. There are even times I can't read her. Or even her scent. She hides it well Too well. I am stronger than her, older than her yet she can keep her scent from me. She learned quickly." Kaname admits.

"I am glad to see her this way. Strong. I just wasn't use to it." Zero states.

"Tell me about it. I loved taking care of her, she doesn't let me. She might have to now though." Kaname comments.

"Unfortantly I may need you to as well." Zero answers.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Kamane gets off the phone, seeing that he hasn't gotten rid of Zero as he had hoped. He knew once he and Yuki would talk, and see each other again, their feelings would come back. Yet, at this moment, he was going to try and let nature takes its course. He loved Yuki so much, he knew he had to let go even though he didn't want to. It would only be right since now even a child was involved. Just the thought of Yuki carrying Zero's child eats away at him. How Kaname wished it was his, and things were so different. He knows he kept her at arm's length in the past, but it was only for her safety. He wishes she could have understood that and got over it. So they could have been together and happy.

He calls the mansion hiding in the woods, wanting to talk to Yuki and let her know that Zero will be coming there with him to chat with her. Wanting to ease her mind and let her know there is a chance to make all of this right. For her to get what she truly wants and him standing by her side as a brother that she needs if that is all he can be.

"Hello my Lord, what may I help you with?" Karen the maid answers.

"I would like to speak to Yuki for a second please." Kaname says.

"By my lord, I thought you knew? Yuki left here days ago." Karen answers

"What do you mean? Where did she go? And WHY?" Kaname spats.

"She didn't give us any information, just left a note for you." Karen replies.

"Did anyone drive her? Did you see anything else?" Kaname asks.

"No my lord, she told us the day before and skipped out during the night, not letting us know or see much of anything. I am sorry, I thought you knew." Karen responds.

"If you hear anything from her please let me know. I will be down to check things out and get the note." Kaname says.

"My my lord, we will have everything ready for you." Karen comments.

Kaname gets off the phone, filled with anger. His nerves ragging inside of him, knowing she skipped out thinking Zero gave up on her and not to get Kaname involved in this. She was going to try to do this alone. It was something he didn't want her to do. He wanted to protect her and make her happy even if that included Zero. This wasn't the answer he was looking for, he also thought after he left, she knew better than to do something like this.

Kaname gets on the phone knowing that he has to let Zero know what is going on. Not believing he has to deal with him, and confide in him. He also knew if anyone could find her it would be Zero. His hunting skills were always superb not to mention how much he cared for her. He would always protect her on the same level as Kaname. Its what Kaname wanted, never thinking it would lead to so much more. It was the one thing he didn't plan or see coming. At the same time, it was the one thing he couldn't seem to fix or change.

"Good Grief Kaname, I just talked to you. We are not buddies that you can call me every second." Zero snaps.

"I am glad you find this amusing because I sure the hell don't," Kaname responds.

"Ok, what happened?" Zero asks.

"She left the Mansion, she just upped and left. She hasn't told anyone where she was headed or even let them see when she left. It seems like she had this planned the whole while." Kaname reveals.

"I thought she was going to work with you to make this right? I thought you already talked this over?" Zero says.

"We did! She probably figures you abandoned her and she doesn't want me to get hurt in the middle of this. She is going to do this alone. The thought rips through me. I didn't want it like this, I will help make it right one way or another. She always does things like this!" Kaname admits.

"I don't want her to do it alone either. I feel terrible that she may think I have left her alone with my child. With all the dangers out there. We need to find her and fast. And yes I know she can be just as stubborn as me at times, if not more." Zero admits.

"Know kidding. I have people looking for her, I am sure with your skills you can find her also. She couldn't go too far." Kaname says.

"You said she hides her scent from you, how the hell are we going to find her if she does that again. I was sleeping with her and I had no idea who the hell she was. She is good at it, I can't find someone I cant sence." Zero snaps.

"We are going to have to try our best. There has to be some leads to where she is." Kaname states.

"I hope so, but from what I have seen she is better than you." Zero replies.

"Let's hope not," Kaname responds.

"I spent time with her personally, I would have never imaged she was Yuki. She hid it well. All of it. That house had no clues to find. Not even me with my hunter skills saw anything or found anything. I even looked up the house, who it belonged to. K corporations. Which left me with nothing." Zero admits.

"I made sure K Corporations lead nowhere for many reasons. The rest was her though." Kaname states.

"I should go to the Mansion and check it." Zero states.

"Yes, I am going as well. Their is a letter left for me from her. I need to read. Maybe it will offer some clues? Plus I can talk to the staff in person and look for clues. You are welcome to join me." Kaname says.

"Pick me up at my office tomorrow morning and we will see what we can do." Zero answers.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Yuki rides in the car with Serien as her driver, taking two maids from the hidden Mansion with her. Taking the two she trusted with everything. Knowing they wouldn't go against her and would help her. She also knew she could confide and trust in Serien. She was faithful to Kaname but at the same time was faithful to her as well.

"My lady, we are here, are you sure about this?" Serien asks.

"Yes, I thank you very much for everything you have done for me. I want to keep Kaname safe and free. With me around he will never be either, and neither will I. I know he will be mad at me at the start but he will see my point after awhile. I can not offer him anything now with what I have done. There is no hiding this child from the council if I stay, and they will all know its not Kaname's." Yuki answers.

"I know all that is true, but at this time you need family. Kaname would do and will do anything for you. He will keep you both safe. Living out in nowhere disguising yourself isn't going to be good for always." Serien says.

"It would have lasted the last time if it wasn't for Zero. No one would ever have known I was there. I just couldn't see him on his own like that. I won't make the same mistake this time. It will only be me and my child. I took two maids, I can count on so we are not totally alone. I don't need to hide my child's identity here. As long as I am not Lady Kuren no one cares, so it will only be mine I will be hiding." Yuki states.

"I know your upset with everything that has happened, and for some reason, Zero is being a stubborn asshole but I still think you should go back to Kaname's. I am sure Zero will come around, we all know how he gets. Zero is Zero." Serien answers.

"It's not about Zero anymore, it's about our child. If he wanted to be here, he would be. It's been months. I can't count on him. I know I hurt him and I have to live with that. I have made my choice and I am sticking with it." Yuki comments.

"Yes, my lady. Then I will stand by you. This house is deep in the woods, the maids know where to get what you need. If you go out or need anything just make sure your identity is kept hidden like before. Which I know you already know. Please let me know when its close for the child to be born. I would like to be here with you for that. You will need someone here to help and you can trust." Serien states.

"That sounds like a good plan. Just keep all this to yourself. Do not tell Kaname, he will get over it, it will just take time." Yuki says.

"I will do my best, I do hate going behind his back," Serien admits.

"Just remember if it was you, he wouldn't do it." Yuki answers. Walking up to the house and going in.

Serien sees a different side to Yuki, the mature side. It's what made her become friends with her now. She wasn't the little girl at cross and she accepted that and liked it. Serien knew that neither Kaname or Zero saw her like that. That was another reason all this was taking place.

She also knew that it couldn't take Kaname too long to find her, This was Kaname no less, he was never going to let go of Yuki. No matter what she did, he would stand by her.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

In the Morning, Kaname goes to pick Zero up at his office to go to the Mansion and see what Yuki left behind if anything. Kaname's mind is running away from him, thinking about all kinds of things. Worried and scared harm will follow her, not wanting anyone to know what is going on and that she is Carrying Zero's child. It's a big mess no matter which way he looks at this.

Not only for him being a hunter but in general. All would know she wasn't Kaname's any longer. That she favored the level D Hunter that was tossed to the side for many years over him. Everyone would also know that is why Kaname put in a good word to bring him back to the association. This was more than Kaname wanted to deal with. Never really expecting that he would have to. He thought that Yuki would go off and get whatever she needed out of her system, and come back to him. Seeing that it was him she loved over Zero. He knew figured she would find him, take him home and make love to him. He thought Zero was long gone on the bad side of town and would stay there.

"You look down Kaname?" Zero says entering the plush limo.

Zero can tell Kaname isn't the same, and he didn't even speak yet.

"I'm Fine." Kaname answers.

"Don't lie it's written all over you, which I have to say is something different. Normally you can't even tell if your alive or not. This is new. " Zero laughs.

"Good, Find it funny. The severity of this isn't funny at all. On so many levels." Kamane answers.

"I understand that, but I know she will take good care of herself. She did it in the past living alone. She was good enough to put my life back together I am sure she can fix her own. I just wish she wasn't doing it alone." Zero admits.

"I wish the same. I worry for her and even the child. That she is all alone and going to give birth. She should have someone with her. At least one of us if not both of us. I told her, I would be there for her and she still didn't listen to me. She ran off not telling me a thing." Kaname grumbles.

"I know I have a lot to do with her running off. I was stubborn and didn't read the note she left me. I wanted to hurt her as she did me, I didn't think she was pregnant or she would leave going off somewhere. I just thought she would pout, like she always did for a while." Zero states.

"Pout? She isn't sixteen anymore Zero. Those days are long over. She was hurting and still managed to pull herself through this and figure out a way. She didn't tell me she was pregnant, she just stayed away from me. So I didn't know. If I wouldn't have gone to the mansion I wouldn't have known either. For six months she hid it from me. Even the scent, when she was around me. I normally can tell, yet nothing. I am not sure where or how she learned all this. I guess, me keeping her at arm's length, she learned to do the same. Just better." Kaname confesses.

"I am no better. I also kept her far, because I didn't want to get hurt. I didn't do any better when I didn't know it was her. It was the best time in my life and I was still trying to say it was just a job. Not even appreciating everything she really did for me till now." Zero responds.

"We have to make this better Zero. I know we are not friends but for this, we will have to work together and show her we can be. So she believes us and trusts us." Kaname replies.

"That is if we find her first. I don't feel that is going to be easy. We may never find her. It may be too late." Zero admits.

"I thought of that as well, I am just trying to hold some faith. I would never be able to look at myself again if I couldn't find her." Kaname says looking out the window on his side.

"Same, to never see my child isn't something I want. For her to think I gave upon us, and left her, isn't something I wish either." Zero answers feeling deeply sadden himself.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The rest of the car ride is quiet, both men just thinking what if they never see her again? That maybe they both lost her, just in different ways. Zero knew that Kaname was upset and losing faith even if he was trying to say otherwise. He was a hunter and could read vampires pretty good. He also saw that Kaname changed a little since they were in school. He tried to give Yuki space which only left this mess now. Zero couldn't put all the blame on Kaname this time no matter how much he really wanted to. He knew that Yuki left Kaname and wanted him, that he was too blind to see it before.

His jealousy and hurt blinded him from everything. All he saw is that she left him for Kaname and even slept with him. Leaving him alone and in pain for years. Now finally seeing she wanted to try and saw that it wasn't for her. That she was in love with him instead and he just pushed her away and hurt her deeply. He had to fix this, had to make it right even if she didn't feel that way about him anymore. Even if she would stay with Kaname, anything was better than her being alone and nowhere trying to protect herself and their child alone. At this point, he even rather see her with Kaname. At least he would know the both of them would be safe. Kaname was a lot of things, but he would never harm her. He loved her just as much as Zero did. It was the real reason they hated each other if Zero was honest with himself. Yes, Kaname was a dick at times and a vampire, but without Yuki in the middle, they probably could work together just fine. Not having the competition.

Once they get to the Mansion, that was very well hidden in the woods, Zero and Kaname get out of the limo and go inside. Zero just looks around not surprised at all, how expensive things where. He just takes in the scent around him, still able to smell Yuki in the air. It just washes over him making him feel even more saddened.

"She didn't leave that long ago, her scent is in the air." Kaname remarks.

"I know, I smell it too, it was done on purpose since she knows how to disguise it now. If she didn't want you to smell it, you wouldn't." Zero response.

"True," Kaname replies.

"Master, your home I am so glad to see you. I am so sorry about Yuki I didn't know you didn't want her to leave here." The maid answers.

"It's fine, where is the letter she had for me? I would like to read it. Did she take anything with her?" Kaname asks.

"Yes Master, she did. She took her clothes, personal items and two maids with her. The ones she had gotten very close with while she stayed here. Here is the letter she told me to give it to you and only you." The maid replies.

"Thank you, you can go now." Kaname states.

"At least she isn't completely alone, she took two maids. She knew she would need them when she gives birth. Plus if she can't go out to get things they can." Zero comments.

"This was planned out Zero, she knew what she was going to do while I was standing there talking to her, and yet made me think everything was ok," Kaname growls.

"Heh, at least when you slept with her, you knew who she was." Zero barks.

"You're still on that? I still can't believe she did that with you." Kaname hisses.

"Yea, I feel the same about you." Zero grumbles walking away to look around.

While Zero is searching the Mansion, Kaname opens the letter addressed to him.

My dearest Kaname,

I know when you read this, you will be very upset with me, but please don't be. This is for the best. I can't get you in the middle of this, I can't have you harmed and your reputation tarnished for what I did. You always stood by me and now it's my turn to watch over you. I know I haven't said it in a long time but I do love you. Just not the way, you need or want. I can't stay in town for many reasons, to bump into Zero and have him ignore me would tear me apart. I know I need to let go of him, the way he let go of me. I can't do that there.

This way I set you both free of me. Both of you now can be and do whatever you need to without me in the way. You two might even become friends and work well together at the association. Don't hold what he did to me against him, he was right. I should have never done what I did. I will always regret it. I just now have someone I will always take care of and protect. I will be fine. There is no need to worry about me. I was never really cut out to be your Queen.

Take care and know I will always love you

Yuki.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Zero goes back to the study after a while of looking around. Finding Kaname sitting in his high back burgundy plush chair, sipping his wine in front of a fire. He can see his mind is everywhere.

"Well, you sure made yourself at home, while I was doing all the work," Zero says.

"There was no point, you didn't find anything did you?" Kaname asks.

"No, nothing. She made sure there was no trail. I can sence, she was here, but if you walk outside in any direction the scent is gone. It's only in this house. What did the letter say?" Zero replies.

"Here read it for yourself, that way you know how she feels." Kaname snaps handing Zero the letter.

Zero stands there and reads it, line by line. Her mentioning him, tears at his heart seeing how hurt she is about him. How she feels he doesn't want anything to do with her. That she feels the need to let go of him, when he is dying inside for her, just makes him know what a fool he has been. He also sees she doesn't want to be with Kaname romanticly. The way she says she loves him but not the way he wants or needs confirms it. He now knows why Kaname is sitting there looking defeated.

" I see she wants the child, at least I didn't ruin that." Zero says.

"She seemed to want it when she was talking to me also. She just never stuck around for me to explain what it is to be carrying your child. What it will do to her." Kaname howls.

"We know, I am a hunter if anyone finds out, they won't be happy," Zero says.

"You fool, that isn't the only thing. Yes, you are a Hunter, and she is a Vampire. She is carrying a Hunter child. The bloodlines are mixing. To give birth to your child will be very dangerous! This whole damn pregnancy is dangerous for her! The only thing on her side is that she is a pureblood, I just hope that is enough." Kaname replies.

"Wait what? What do you mean by dangerous?" Zero asks.

"Your bloodlines will mix and cross over into the child. Your blood, Hunter blood, your DNA is inside of her. Hunters and Vampires were never meant to mate. The child can kill her. It's against all logic." Kaname admits.

"What the fuck? And you tell me now? You never told her at all? What the fuck is wrong with you pruebloods? Can't you ever just say the fucking truth! Didn't you think we needed to know this?" Zero Shouts.

"NO, I didn't think she would be that stupid to mate with you. To be honest, I never thought she would see you agian. YOu were on the poorest side of town, what the hell would she the queen be doing over there? When I talked to her last, I didn't want to scare her, she was already six months pregnant and everything seemed ok. I figured I would take her home to the mansion and watch over her. She just didn't let me." Kaname confesses.

"Damn it, we need to find her and fast. This is why you were so quiet on the way here, why you been so hopeless. I see it in your eyes. I knew something was up." Zero comments.

"We can lose her for good Zero. The child can take her away from both of us. This hasn't been done in thousands of years and the last to do so, died while giving birth. The only difference was the vampire wasn't a pureblood. Other Hunters and Vampire took note of what happened and even if they cared for each other, they made sure never to have children. Then here comes you two. And I don't blame you, you had no idea of any of it." Kaname explains.

"I don't want her dead, I rather not have the child. We don't need a child. I should have been more careful. Damn it!" Zero shouts.

"It doesn't matter what you want Zero, she does. She may even know about what is to come and its why she left. She knew I would try to get her to not have the child. I suggested to her , that she gave it away. Just as a test, and she said never, so to till it would be something she would ever do." Kaname remarks.

"She said she would protect it. That is what she means. Where could she go? What other place does she know about that you own? Or someone that would take her in or help her? YOu need to think and fast. She is going on seven months pregnant. IF something happens to her, we will never even know." Zero says.

"I will get a list of all the houses we own. We may have to visit them all, no call. No letting any of them know what we are doing. Just showing up." Kaname suggests.

"Fine, whatever you need. Just get the list." Zero replies.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

That night both men sit in the study and think of all the places she could go. Kaname writes down all his houses that he can think of. All the people he introduced Yuki to, when she was here with him, trying to be his. The men spend most of the night doing there best to come up with where she could be, figuring they would go to each place to see. Just both wondering if it would do them any good.

After a while, Zero goes upstairs to the large Mansion bedrooms, going into Yuki's room where she stayed. Her scent still lingering in the air. He just breathes it in, as if its life to him. He sits at the end of her four-poster king-size bed and just hopes she is ok. As he sits there he smells her blood and doesn't understand why? The scent isn't fierce but it's there. He checks the bed to find nothing, he checks around the bed nothing, till he gets to the door near the bathroom. He finds a tiny single droplet of blood on the floor. He knows right off its a different blood. Which panics him immediately.

He goes off running back downstairs into Kaname's Study, not even sure why he wants to tell him...but feels he should. If they were going to find her, they would need each other and this wasn't the time to hide things. They both already knew where that led in the past.

"What is the big rush? What's wrong?" Kaname asks.

"I found a droplet of blood in Yuki's room," Zero announces.

"Did she drop her dinner?" Kaname asks.

"No, it was hers." Zero replies.

"Her's? Did she cut herself? Did she get hurt?" Kaname asks standing up concerned.

"No, not that kind of blood. How do I put this...The feminine kind that happens down there." Zero says with a blush.

"Oh," Kaname replies, then thinking about it. "Oh no, it might have already started, its why she left. She is bleeding, maybe she will just miscarry and everything will be ok." Kaname says.

"And you think that is ok? Her losing our baby? You think she would really be ok with that?" Zero snaps.

"No, but if it's that or the other that can happen, I take the first one," Kaname says blatantly.

"YOu would. I know this is serious, I just know what kind of person she is, that would hurt her deeply. She wants to protect our child. Not lose it." Zero hisses.

"It's not going to matter if she is no longer with us. It's not good when a regular woman is pregnant and bleeds, this isn't a good sign Zero. She has no doctor. No help. I can't believe she would be this stupid to do something like this." Kaname responds.

"Well, she did, and we just have to find her before things get worse. In the morning, we will go look around. I am sure we can find more clues." Zero states.

Kaname just nods sitting there not as sure as Zero. He knew she wanted hidden and away. He knew she wasn't going to give up this child without a fight. He also knew he could lose her and not to Zero to something worse. To never see her again ever. To live his existence without her. Just that thought pained him.

Zero goes back upstairs to try to rest, going back into Yuki's room just to feel close to her and hoping he may even find something more. He just lays on her bed, wondering where she was if she was ok. If their child was ok? So many things running throughout his mind. Taking over like they normally did. He knows he did the worse thing he could ever do by pushing her away this time. He may lose her and his child and never even get to say he was sorry. Or how much he really loved her. How because of her, he had everything good back in his life except for her. Now seeing that without her, he had no life. He had nothing.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Yuki tells Serien goodnight needing to getaway. The pain, she is feeling, she has tried to ignore but it's not going away. She knows what is happening, she knows about the curse. She just won't let anyone take her child away. She knew if she stayed Kaname would force her to abort the child growing inside of her, not wanting to take the chance to see what would happen. She wasn't able to do that. She wanted this baby and would do everything she could for it to live. Even if it meant, she didn't. She knew Kaname would never understand that, or let it be.

Yuki goes upstairs to her room, trying to lay down in bed. The pains in her stomach, are as if something is eating through her. She just tries to lay down, and deal with what is happening. Knowing the Hunter blood is taking over the Vampire blood. She just hopes they merge into one, and both can survive. Each new pain makes her weaker and weaker. As her body tries to fight within itself.

"Yuki how are you feeling?" Serien asks coming in her room with a wet washcloth.

"The same, will it stop?" Yuki asks.

"Only when its done, either way. Are you sure you don't want me to call Kaname or Zero?" Serien asks.

"What's the point? Kaname will only worry and want to terminate the pregnancy and Zero doesn't care." Yuki answers.

"I am sure he does care. You know how he is, he just hides his feelings. This is getting very serious now, I know you want to protect this child, but if you're dead, your not going to be able to." Serien says with caution.

"I will do my best to survive this. I need to be here for him or her. Just if it has to be a choice, you do what you can for the child. Let me be." Yuki answers

"Kaname would have my head if I didn't do everything I can to take care of you. I know you love Zero and wanted a family with him, but is dying worth it?" Serien says.

"This child is worth everything to me. Its why I Came here. So if everything goes well I can keep it sheltered and happy. Most of all safe. I just have to get through this. Yuki says grabbing the sheets through the pain.

"It's only going to get worse. The only thing you have on your side is being a pureblood, I just hope that's enough." Serien comments.

"I guess we will see." Yuki answers.

All through the night, Serien stays with Yuki, hearing blood-curdling screams come out of her. The Vampire and Hunter sides were fighting, inside her, the baby was getting bigger and which side would win? The blood was never supposed to mix, and here it was doing just that. Would it intwine and become one? Or eat through Yuki? The Vampire side was trying to stay alive and let the host and baby live, where the hunter side was trying to kill them both. It was just its instinct. Serien just sat there and watched not sure she would be able to handle this alone.

She goes out into the hallway and calls the only person she knows she can trust. The only person she knew could help.

"Hanabusa, I need you and now," Serien says.

"What is wrong? What does Kaname need? You Know I will do anything for him." Hanabusa states.

"I know, but it's not for him. It's for Yuki and you must keep it hidden or else. It's very important. It's a life or death situation." Serien answers.

"Where are you? Kaname is going crazy looking for Yuki, so is Zero for that matter. They have gotten together to find her." Hanabusa comments.

"Now they come together? MEN! Anyway, I will pick you up, you must be blindfolded. You can't know where you're going that way you can't tell anyone where you are. She doesn't want them to know.." Serien replies.

"He will kill us all if he finds out we went against him. He is beside himself, you know its bad anytime he is trusting and working with Kiryu. Is it true she is pregnant?" Hanabusa asks.

"Kiryu, should be here, she needs him but she is being as stubborn as he is! So he finally realized and woke up? And yes she is pregnant its why I need you here." Serien replies.

"Yes, he woke up. They both did. You know her being like this is deadly..."Hanabusa states.

"Yes, I know all too well, it already started. She is bleeding terribly not to mention the pain. I need you to gather up some blood, she will need transfusions to stay alive. " Serien admits.

"I will gather up anything I think we will need. I still say they should both come with me. Serien if she dies then what?" Hanabusa asks.

"We will figure it out then, for now, just you. I have to keep my word. She doesn't want Kaname to terminate the baby. She would hate him for it and we are not going to do that. We both know him here, he would take control over everyone here." Serien responds.

"Yes, but Kiryu would be here to set him straight as well," Hanabusa says.

"Do you see that going well? And her in this state? Just gather your stuff and I will come to get you." Serien answers.

"Ok. We will do it your way for now." Hanabusa replies.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

In the Morning, Kaname and Zero start going to each house and look for Yuki. Getting nowhere at each house they show up at. No one is at any of them, no scent, no people, no nothing. It just leads to another dead end. Kaname getting more and more on edge sensing something isn't right.

"We looked all day and nothing. It was a complete waste of time." Zero says.

"I know. Where the hell could she have gone? There has to be a place I missed. This is getting out of hand now, we are wasting too much time." Kaname answers.

"All your minions and no one knows where she went? That seems a bit odd. I guess that they are closer to her then they are to you." Zero states.

"They would do anything for me. They know better, I just think some got close to her as well. As I always told them to protect her. They know not to make anything happen to her or else." Kaname answers.

"That doesn't seem to be working too good now. If any know they are not telling us. She could be in danger." Zero replies.

"I can't seem to get ahold of Serien, she would be able to find her. She is great at these things. We have to go home for now and think of where else she could have gone. I think we should call Kaien and see if she has heard from her as well." Kaname responds.

"You think she would go back there? We haven't been there in years. You took her away from us and everything that we had back at Cross." Zero snaps.

"I took her to her home, her real home. She loves Kaien as a father, so there is a chance she might go back there. I just don't see him not contacting me and not telling me she is there. He would be beside himself with worry as well." Kaname comments.

"Don't let on too much when you do talk to him. It will only make him worry and we don't need a cry baby calling us every five minutes about his daughter. We have enough to deal with." Zero snaps.

"Your compassion surprises me," Kaname says sarcastically.

Zero just gives him a dirty look. Trying to think of places she could have gone on his own. Also wondering where Serien was. Why she wasn't answering her phone. She was always at Kaname's beck and call. What could be so important she wasn't now?

Zero didn't feel Yuki would put Kaien in the middle of this, she hasn't been back there in forever, she wouldn't now. She wasn't the same girl as before, she wanted to do everything on her own, not to mention going there would only bring her more memories. Making her more upset at what they lost.

Zero stays up all night doing his best to look up every piece of land that Kaname owns. Not only houses for himself but ones he rents. Ones he formally owned. He wasn't leaving any stones unturned. He was going to find her one way or another.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Serien leaves Yuki in her bedroom, trying to rest which all she does is toss and turn from the pain raging inside of her. Serien knows this is bad and needs Hanabusa's help. She just doesn't know if it will be enough to get through this or not.

She picks Hanabusa up, making sure she blindfolds him on the way to the hidden house in the woods.

"Did you get the blood?" Serien asks.

"Yes, I did. I don't know how much it's going to work. She would do better if she drank from Zero. Maybe that would calm the fetus having its father's blood, or putting more Hunter blood into her system. There has to be a way around this. I just haven't figured it out yet." Hanabusa states.

"Figure it out fast, we don't have much time. She is getting weaker and weaker as the minutes go by. I will only call Zero if it will be necessary. What is going on with him and Kaname?" Serien asks.

"They are together in finding her. It seems that Zero didn't know she was pregnant until now. He never read a letter, Yuki sent to him. He seems really upset and wanting to find her. You know how he is. Kaname just told him about the curse and how things could go. He was totally in the dark. Which he has been through all of this, I know he has his moments, but not of this was really fair to him." Hanabusa answers.

"I agree with that, it's just all too late now. There isn't much we can do. I just need you to concentrate on her. All she wants is to make sure this child lives at any cost. Kaname will have both of our heads if anything happens to her, yet I don't want to go against her wishes. So you better figure out how to make both of them live." Serian comments.

"I will do my best but I can't promise you anything. From what I read, no one ever survived that tried this and not many got themselves into this mess. They knew better. The hunter blood is strong." Hanabusa answers.

"That may be true, but no one ever had you on their side. Plus if you think about it, Hunter's blood is mixed with vampire blood, and she is a pureblood. She has drunk Zero's hunter blood in the past and everything was fine, he also drank her pureblood and was fine. So they can mix that way. Figure out a way to make it work for this child that is growing!" Serien states.

"I will do my best," Hanabusa replies.

They get to the hidden mansion, Serien taking Hanabusa inside and removing the blindfold.

"She is upstairs in her room, come with me and check her out," Serian says.

"Ok, " Hanabusa responds.

They head upstairs into Yuki's room, where she is right where Serien left her. Laying in bed in severe pain.

"Yuki, it's me Hanabusa let me check you and make sure you are doing ok. I am here for you and the baby." Hanabusa states.

Yuki just nods, not able to even talk from the pain. She is glad that someone is here to help. If anyone could it would be Hanabusa. Yuki knows that Serien is doing her best with what she can do.

"Yuki I am going to give you a transfusion, you need blood to keep you going. You are losing a lot, and the only thing to keep you strong is blood. I am also going to take samples of blood to analyze to see what is going on. Also to see if I can figure out something to help you. I see you're in a lot of pain, I will give you something to help you rest." Hanabusa states.

"Thank you." Yuki slurs and she grabs the sheets.

Hanabusa gives her pain meds that let her doze off, to be able to get some rest and also recoup the blood lose which will make her gain strength.

"I am going to go analyze this sample I got from her. From the look of things, they are progressing very fast. The child is using up all of her resources. It doesn't look very good. I think you need to call Zero, even if you don't call Kaname. He needs to be here if anyone can talk sense into her, it's him. At this moment she isn't in any condition to make decisions of any kind." Hanabusa replies.

"I see this, We can wait a little longer. See what you can find first. If I call Zero, he is going to take Kaname with him. I don't want him to interfere. Once he is here if he does anything to that child, she will never forgive him." Serien states.

"That may be true, but Kiryu is the father, he will step up. I know for sure he will be here for her and the child. Kaname will have to abide by his wishes. Plus Maybe Kaname knows something we don't? Maybe he can help? We all need to work together on this. " Hanabusa answers.

"I know your right. If I do that I will need to call Kaname first. I hate going against him, I hate all of this. When she had me pick up Zero the first time and bring him to her home, I should have told Kaname and had him stop it. I didn't, I let it go. I knew how she needed him, how sad and alone she was without him. She wanted to make things better for him, and spend as much time with him as she could. I even told her to tell him who she was, she wouldn't listen. So I should have. Instead, I just watched, and here we are now in this mess. I just didn't see her going this far with it. "Serien responds.

"We all saw how much she missed Zero when Kaname took her away from Cross. She never was able to give herself fully to Kaname, never able to be at home. She learned to become the pureblood needed but it only seemed to push her more away from Kaname. She wanted out of that house and his grip. He gave that to her, thinking if he set her free, she would come back. Instead, it just led her to Zero's arms. Just never in a way we all thought. We all thought he was lost and forgotten. Never to be found. We never thought she would find him, and bring him back." Hanabusa remarks.

"When she told me she found him and where I couldn't believe it. No one knew where he was for years. I think she went in that neighborhood searching for him, there was more then she was letting on. You just don't one day, accidentally bump into a man no one else could find." Serien replies.

"We all know, Kaname knew where he was. He just wouldn't let on. He wanted him to stay lost. It just didn't work. It doesn't look like she will go back to him, even when Zero said it was over. She just ran away from Kaname. I don't think the child was the only reason." Hanabusa admits.

"She tried to go home, it just never felt like home to her. She feels that Kaname hides too much from her. Plus when she did go back, all she thought about was Zero. It hurt her deeply from everything that took place. She was honest with the child and Kaname wanted to give it away. That only frightened her more, knowing his intentions towards the child was to get rid of it. Even though he said he would help her any way he could. Their relationship needs trust. She has gotten as bad as he has if not worse in some things. None of these even matters if she doesn't survive this." Serien responds.

"True, I will talk to you later and tell you what I have found," Hanabusa says.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"I called Kaien, he hasn't heard from her in a while. He knows nothing and I didn't let on to anything." Kaname says.

"Good, but then just you asking about her, is going to put ideas into his head. I didn't think she would go back there. There is too much pain there for both of us. It has to be somewhere hidden, somewhere you or anyone else would never think of. Yet, somewhere she knows about." Zero states.

"I have been going crazy thinking of everything we own. There is one old home far away from here, the thing is, its in the middle of humans. She would be the only Vampire. It is hidden and tucked away but to get anything, she would have to travel to a human town." Kaname answers.

"That could be it, she used to be human, she could play it very well. She knows how to hide her scent, so it wouldn't be a problem. The child wouldn't be going out if it survives for a bit. I am also sure she would learn to cover its scent. If no vampires were around she didn't have to fear as much. She would do her best to blend in." Zero responds.

"I suppose so. Just what happens if we get there and its too late? Her stubbornness is costing time, the time she needs to get past this if she can." Kaname replies.

"Do you have any idea on how to try to help? How we can make this work in our favor without loosing both of them? Or either of them?" Zero asks.

"I am not totally sure like I said this is never been done before. I have been thinking though, we are purebloods, and we heal pretty fast. The only thing is the child would be eating away at her, she needs more blood. I don't think regular blood is going to work. She is going to need mine, and yours together. " Kaname admits.

"Together? Why don't I like the sound of that?" Zero answers.

"Nothing kinky or strange. Mine because I am a pureblood as well, I am also the first, being the strongest. Then yours because you are a hunter. By mixing the blood we are giving her what she needs and what she is loosing. I am hoping it can make her survive, just if we can't find her, we won't be able to try." Kaname says.

"I am willing to try anything. I will give her anything she needs. She gave me everything without even thinking about it. I want to give back to her, and let her have everything she wants as well." Zero states.

"That's a nice thought. You do know that even if this child lives things will never be easy. You two will never be able to be open here, you can never say your with her, or that you had that child. You may not even be able to be a hunter anymore, just this time, you leaving it on your own terms." Kaname admits.

"Let's get over one hurdle at a time. I need for her to live, if they both do, we will see how things go. She may not even want me to share in her life anymore. After all, I wasn't with her when it mattered. I walked away." Zero responds.

"Like she left you any choice? Let's be honest Zero, You are not one of my favorite people, but what she did to you, wasn't right. She should have at least told you, who she was. She didn't tell you or me what was really going on. She hid and kept a lot of important secrets. I am not even sure if she got pregnant on purpose, to have something of yours even if she couldn't have you." Kaname reveals.

"I am sorry, I couldn't make her feel that she could tell me. I am I am hard to get along with at times. I am not sure about the child either, I just know it happened now. I don't regret it. I wish it would have happened in a different way, that I would have been there for her. Neither I or Yuki can go back and change what we did. We just have to move past and try to fix it. If we can." Zero announces.

"I think that is very big of you. I think your growing." Kaname says.

"Thanks... I am sure this isn't easy for you either. I know you wanted her to come back to you." Zero admits.

"Yes, this has been torture. I just have known for a while she loved you more in certain ways. She grew up with you, I pushed you two together, and it worked more to your advantage. I can't fix or change it now. I just want her to be in my life, and be ok. I need her to be ok." Kaname says.

"I feel the same, no matter what happens after this." Zero states.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Hanabusa goes downstairs, into the cellar making himself a lab to work with. Knowing he had to find out what was going on and fast. There was no time to spare, Yuki was losing more blood and falling into a coma. It was a do or die situation. Cause him a lot of stress and anguish.

Hanabusa runs the tests, spending hours upon hours working on the labs, trying his best to come up with something. When the labs are done, all it does is let him know his suspicions were correct. There was only one thing they could do to help. Only one thing that would work.

"Seiren may I talk to you?" Hanabusa asks.

"Yes, did you come up with anything?" Seiren says.

"It's just like I suspected, she needs blood from both of them at the same time. I would have to run transfusions from Kaname to her, and from Zero to her. both types of blood, need to course through her veins at the same time. And that is only to keep her alive, I am not sure about the child. I think the best course would be after giving her their blood is to take the child out by C-section. Otherwise, it's going to kill her." Hanabusa states.

"The child is only going on 7 months gestation. It may be too young to remove from its mother to survive. She would be devastated if it didn't and she went through all this." Seiren answers.

"Look, it's either that or they both die, and without the blood, from both, it may happen even faster. You need to call them, they need to know anyway. She is in a coma at the moment and can't even make a decision for herself or the child." Hanabusa comments.

"And if Zero or Kaname makes the decision she will hate them if anything goes wrong. This isn't going to go smoothly." Seiren replies.

"She should have thought about that before doing any of this. We have no choice here in the matter. What happens afterward we will deal with, right now we need them here." Hanabusa responds.

"I will call Kaname, I am sure Zero is with him. Let's just hope things go well, and all this isn't in vain." Seiren answers.

"I hope the same," Hanabusa replies.

Sieren isn't sure what to do, she knows if she doesn't, there is a big chance neither will make it. She just knows if the child doesn't Yuki will never be the same. This is something she truly wants. Seiren stands there knowing she has no other choice, she hopes that Yuki will forgive her for this. She also hopes that Kaname will not hold any of this against her either. She loved Kaname and would do anything for him, always being his right hand. She just felt the same about Yuki. It was hard to care for both of them, she was now stuck in the middle. It was something she never thought she would be in. She never cared for Yuki at the start, thinking she was a weak cry baby, she just saw how she grew and matured. She also saw all the pain she went through.

That being with Kaname wasn't all it was cracked up to be, neither was being a Pureblood. Yet, Yuki took it on and grew into it, doing her best to work with what she had. Leaving her old life behind her and everything she once knew. The family she cared for, grew up with. The human side of her, that she got very used to being. Seiren knew even though Yuki grew into the Pureblood inside of her, she never really gave up the human side.

Seiren wanted to help her any way she could, giving her back the love she wanted. She just saw now it proved to be more dangerous then she thought it would be. Seeing why Kaname wanted to keep them apart so badly. It wasn't only because he loved her and wanted her for himself. It was because he saw all the problems their relationship would cause each other. All they would have to give up to be together. All they would lose.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Kaname and Zero get into the limo, driving to the far-out mansion. They both knew it was going to take a while to get there but it was a chance they both had to take. If she was there she needed them. Both of them beside themselves with worry. While they are driving to there destination Kaname's phone rings.

"Seiren, its been awhile. I was wondering where you have been? I need your help." Kaname says.

"My Lord, I think I can help you with what you need. I know you are looking for Yuki. She is at the old Abandon Mansion far out into nowhere. The house you forgot because it was close to only humans. She knew it would be the safest place as there isn't a vampire for miles." Seiren answers.

"You found her? How did you know I was going to ask this of you?" Kaname comments.

"It's a long story, My Lord. I just know that you and Zero need to come here as soon as you can. She has fallen into a coma, by the child. It is eating away at her slowly. Taking everything from her. She needs the blood from both of you to get through this." Seiren states.

"I see, We are already on our way. I had a feeling she was there. You have been with her this whole time haven't you?" Kaname sneers.

"Yes, My Lord. She wanted this, I just know and see it can't be. You both need to be here. I just have to say, that as much as I love and honor you, I will not make you or Kiryu make any decision for her, I feel she will not want. You asked me to be her right hand as well as yours. I just have to stay by her side now. " Seiren remarks.

"I understand, I am a bit upset with you, that it took you this long to come to me, but I also do see why. We will be right there. Tell Hanabusa to have everything ready for us." Kaname replies.

"How did you know he was here my Lord?" Seiren asks.

"My child, who else would be there with you? He is the best, I know you're not stupid. Tell him to take care of her, we have at least an hour more drive." Kaname responds.

"Yes My Lord. Thank you. " Seiren answers hanging up, a little relieved.

"Zero we are headed to the right place. That was Seiren telling me, where Yuki is."Kaname says.

"IS she ok?" Zero asks in a panic.

"She is in a coma from the child taking too much from her. She will need both of our types of blood, just like I said. Hanabusa is there so she is in good hands. I told them to have everything ready for when we get there. We may have to make a choice that neither one of us wants to make." Kaname admits.

"If we let the child die she will hate us. You know that right? She will never forgive either of us. Do you see how she ran away for this? What will she do if she woke up and found out the child was no longer?" Zero huffs.

"I know what you're saying, just its the way the curse works. I am not sure how much our blood will work or what it will do. Maybe Hanabusa will have more answers for us when we get there. She already doesn't trust me fully Zero, I know this wouldn't help our relationship. We are going to have to do what is best no matter the outcome." Kaname states.

"It's easy for you to say, It's not your child. She is carrying my baby. DO you know how much I longed to have a child with her? A relationship with her?" Zero Snaps.

"Yes, because I longed for the same. " Kaname glares.

"Yes, why don't you just say it, I know you want to! If it was your child, it wouldn't be killing her. It's because of its mine!" Zero shouts.

"I wasn't going to say it. There is no point. It's not even like you knew this would take place. But yes, if it was mine, everything would be normal. She just wouldn't give me that chance." Kaname answers.

"We need to hurry up and get there. I will feel better seeing her myself. I want to be there for her." Zero says looking out the window.

"You will be, we will get there shortly," Kaname responds.

Kaname knows that Zero is filled with regret and remorse. He isn't the only one. Kaname wishes he would have made sure she never found Zero again. Just so none of this would be taking place. It's just too late to think that way.

Kaname hopes that the blood helps, he just knows it won't be a complete fix. Will the child survive? IF it does its against all odds.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"Hanabusa, Kaname, and Zero are on there way here. Kaname asked me to tell you to have everything ready for when that is." Seiren states.

"I will set up everything by her bedside. You know when they see her, they are not going to be very happy." Hanabusa says.

"Kaname should already be aware of the state she is. It's Zero that might not be up for this. You are sure to tell him, what he is in for before he enters the room." Seiren answers.

"I will, I think I will only set up for the transfusion for tonight. The rest should take place tomorrow when she has more strength from getting their blood." Hanabusa replies.

"Maybe we won't need to do that other? Maybe the blood will work?" Seiren asks with hope.

"I am not sure, I wouldn't get your hopes too high. I just hope they both hurry. "Hanabusa responds.

"They will I am sure," Seiren says feeling this is getting worse then she thought.

She waits for Kaname and Zero to arrive, which they do within the hour. Kaname and Zero walking in, actually takes her by surprise, how they are both talking normally to each other. It was something new, to say the least.

"I am so glad you both got here. She is upstairs in her room, Hanabusa has gotten everything needed for the transfusion." Seiren says.

"We made it as fast as we could. I know how serious the matter is." Kaname states.

Hanabusa comes down from upstairs.

"How is she?" Zero asks.

"Weak, frail. Before both of you head up there, I need to tell you it's not the Yuki either of you are used to. She is extremely pale even for vampire standards. She is also very thin. Please remember the child is taking all her nurturance. Which is leaving her with very little to survive. The only thing keeping her alive at the moment is her being a Pureblood, and the transfusion I already gave her of regular blood. The only problem with the regular blood, it doesn't seem to have much effect if any. Where yours should." Hanabusa answers.

"Why would a child want to do this to its mother," Zero says.

"It's not the child Zero, its the curse put on us. Its hunter blood running through that child. It senses Vampire blood and it wants to attack. Just like you." Hanabusa replies.

"She has had my hunter blood many times. As I have had hers. I crave her as she does me. It didn't seem to matter what we were." Zero responds.

"I have thought about that, your love for each other was so strong it overcame it. Plus the first time you took from her she was Human. It's another reason I am hoping your blood and Kaname's can help her now."Hanabusa comments.

"I hope it does." Kaname answers.

The three of them head upstairs into the large room, Kaname sees a large king-size bed with two chairs on each side set up for the transfusions. Kaname looks into the bed and the sight before him takes him by surprise.

"Oh god, What happened to my beautiful Yuki. My Yuki, how could you let this happen?" Kaname shouts. Not able to keep his composer for once in his life.

Zero walks over and takes a look also, his heart sinks into his chest, taking a look at the sight of the woman he loves so dearly. Now she was skin and bone, he wasn't even sure how she was still alive. The sight made him sick to his stomach. He just tries to hold back the urge to through up.

"I warned you both that it wouldn't be pretty. If you would both take your sits we can get this over with. After this transfusion, you will both need to drink blood. I have some downstairs already waiting for each of you. You will need to keep your supply up to give to her. You may get weak yourself and feel faintish. That also means you Kaname." Hanabusa.

"I will be fine, I heal myself very quickly. I am hoping that my blood will do the same for her." Kaname states.

"Same here. Zero if you feel that you're getting too weak, let me know and we will stop. Don't feel you have to continue if you die you will be no use to her. So be practical." Hanabusa comments.

"I am here for her any way she needs. If need be I will drink blood while giving it. Just start this shit already." Zero grips.

Hanabusa sets them both up, letting a long tube attached to their arms, and into Yuki's arm. Giving her blood from both of them at the same time. As the blood hits her veins, they can see it actually run through her, its how skinny she is. They also see that it's nourishing her, and giving her a little bit of weight and color. Kaname breathes a sigh of relief.

"The blood is working. The pureblood is healing some of her." Kaname says.

"It won't last Kaname, the child will take it, and we will be back here again tomorrow. "Hanabusa states.

"I see she is gaining weight, she looks a bit better. Its a start." Zero says.

"Just a start." Hanabusa answers.

Knowing not to get happy over it. He knew it wouldn't last. Neither of them had enough blood to fix this, or to last the few months she would need to get to full term. Not even Kaname would be able to give his blood to her daily without getting ill himself. He wouldn't be able to replenish himself fast enough as she would need it. Not even being a pureblood. This was to get her stable, so she could survive what Hanabusa was planning next.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

After giving as much blood as either of them could, Hanabusa unhooks them both from the transfusion. As Zero tries to get up, he feels a bit weak himself and has to sit back down.

"I told you, it would take a bit from you. You will need to replenish yourself. I didn't take enough to kill either of you, but enough that you need blood and soon. "Hanaubasa says handing Zero a glass of blood.

"So for how long are we going to need to do this? She looks more like herself now." Zero asks.

"What I just did was to stabilize her, there is no way either of you could do this daily and as much as she needs. For you two to do this for the next two and half months wouldn't work to any of your favor. Not even you Kaname, you will both see within a few hours she will be back to what she was. The only hope is to deliver the child and get it out of her. That way her body can heal and go back to normal." Hanabusa states.

"I am good with whatever you feel is necessary. I want her safe and back to normal. " Kaname answers.

"I feel the same, but at the same time, what about the baby? What happens to our child? She wants this and so do I. Can it survive being born now?" Zero asks.

"I don't know. I never had or see one of these being done before. I just know if we leave the child in there neither will survive. This way at least her body can heal. I will do my best for the child as well, I just can't be sure of the outcome. We all have to be prepared for the worse, and to explain it to Yuki when she gets up." Hanabusa answers.

"If we do anything to hurt his child, she will never forgive us, its why she left. Why she went away from us all." Zero replies.

"That may be true, but we can't just sit here and watch her die. She will get over what she feels about us in time, at least she will be here to do so." Kaname spats.

"That is exactly why she didn't want you here. She knew you wouldn't have any regard for our child." Zero hisses back.

"Look, I don't want the child dead either, what do you want me to do? Do you think this is easy for me? TO watch her carry your child and almost die from it? To shut me out of everything? I am trying my best here to deal with what I can. If they both die it's not going to make this easier. At least maybe we can get her to live, maybe the child as well. It's just a chance we have to take. We have to do something, if we don't they are both gone, and we are here for nothing." Kaname responds.

Zero just gives him a dirty look, knowing what he is saying is true, even though he hates to admit it. He knew this was hard on Kaname, but it wasn't any easier on him. If he was honest, this was just a big mess, and someone should have told them this would happen. Then no one knew it was going on, because, Yuki never even said who she was. That little secret was becoming a big problem. Not only for the lying she did to him, but everything afterward.

Zero just hopes that things can get better. He just knows that if something happens to the child Yuki will never be the same. It wasn't like they could ever try again, it would only have the same result. That was even if she wanted him after all this, would her feelings for him, still be there? Or would she now just hate him for everything that has taken place.

For him leaving her when she needed him most? For him walking away when things got hard? For him letting Hanabusa kill their child?

Zero just sits downstairs, drinking the blood to replenish himself, feeling down and hurt. He didn't want any of this to happen. IT was even worse then him being so poor he had to almost sell himself. He just thinks of everything he has already lost, he didn't need to lose more.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

After a few hours of Kaname and Zero replenishing themselves, they both sit in the living room, still thinking about everything that Hanabusa told them. Both of them knowing they couldn't do this for two and a half more months. It was just one night and it was hard. They never thought giving blood would be, she drank from both of them in the past, everything is fine. It was just his child who was never satisfied. The more you seem to give it the more it wanted. Taking from all three of them. Kaname was the first Vampire, the strongest. He knew his blood should have some effect, he was just hoping enough to keep her alive.

Hanabusa walks in, wanting to tell them what he has planned for tomorrow morning. So both men wouldn't be in for any surprises. Hanabusa knew, even with doing this, it was a chance of losing them both.

"I want both of you to get some rest for tonight. I will be taking a small amount of blood from each of you before you head to bed. I will need it for tomorrow." Hanabusa states.

"That's fine, anything you need," Kaname says.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Zero asks.

"We are going to perform a C-section, I need to remove the child, so her body thinks it has passed and maybe she can get back to normal. I will have to have both of you do a transfusion like you did tonight while I perform it. That way she has both of your blood to help heal her faster. The blood I take for both of you tonight I will give the child, to help it survive." Hanabusa states.

"The child isn't surviving inside her with all this blood, how is it going to without being in there?" Zero asks.

"I am hoping once I separate them, the curse will lift. To be honest with you, I am taking a chance, I am not sure if this will work or not. I just know if we wait, we lose both. I just don't want to get either of your hopes up with this, unfortunately, it may still end like that. "Hanabusa replies.

"You won't let it," Kaname responds.

Hanabusa knows, if this goes south he is in deep shit, Kaname can turn him to dust in once look. He knows he would be in so much grief he wouldn't even know what he was doing. Which made Hanabusa feel even more uneasy.

"Kaname, I will do my best. I just can't promise you." Hanabusa comments.

Zero just looks at him, with sad eyes, knowing if Hanabusa can't fix this, no one can. He was the best and could be trusted. He was more in love with Kaname then anyone. He would never do anything to go against or hurt him. Zero knew if things went wrong, it wasn't Hanabusa's fault. It was just the way of the Curse.

It would just take everything Zero ever loved away from him. He sat there in the high back burgundy chair, and thought, for everything she gave him back, this was the price. He was never meant to have anything good. He thinks the time he could have been with her, and by her side he acted like a fool, wasting so much time on pettiness. It was all just too late to take back.

After they both give blood, Zero goes upstairs to Yuki's room, sitting alongside of her pale, thin body. She is still unconscious, not aware of things going on around her. Zero holds her hand, and tears start to fall from his eyes. The pain he has been holding in for the past months just comes flying out.

"Yuki, I am not sure if you can hear me or not, but I want to say I am so sorry. I should have never done what I did to you. You just wanted to make me happy. I want you to know you did, happier then I have ever been. I loved the life we shared. I was just scared, scared to let you back in. Scared you would leave me again for him, or something else. I couldn't see that you would love me that much or even at all. I let my insecurity push me away from you, losing you and our child. I didn't know you were pregnant. I would have come sooner, I just didn't read the letter. I was too stubborn. I love you, and our child. I want you to know, I will do my best to save you both, but when it comes down to it, I will not let you go. Neither will Kaname, we both love and need you. You need to fight this, pull through it and come back to us. Please, Yuki." Zero says tears still streaming down his face.

Zero knows he needs rest, but he can't leave her. He just lays next to her, trying to be close to her. Hoping that someway she knows he is there with her.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Zero sits in the living room chair just watching the fire, not able to get any sleep. All he can think about is what may happen. Will he lose everything in an instant? At this point, he isn't even mad at Yuki anymore. He just wants this all to be over and for her to be ok. He sits there and drinks the blood, as he does he just looks at it with disgust. If they were both left human none of this would be taking place.

Kamane stays in the office sitting there drinking his wine trying to calm his own nerves. In the last few months, he has been under a lot of stress. All he could think is Yuki wanted this, wanted Kiryu's child more than anything else. Even willing to die to have his child, that level D nobody. Even him being out of touch for so long didn't stop this from happening. It just hurt Kaname more and more.

When the morning comes, Hanabusa comes downstairs looking for both men, seeing that neither left where he spotted them last. He knew this was hurting each other them in their own way. There just wasn't much he could or even promise at this moment. He just hoped that at least in the end one of them would make it. Hanabusa feared if both passed, neither of these men would ever fully get over it.

"Are you two ready? I prepped Yuki downstairs in the lab. I placed her on a hospital bed, I am going to need both of you to sit on each side of the bed and I will hook up the transfusion. Then I will start the surgery." Hanabusa states.

"I'm ready." Zero answers.

"Take us to her," Kaname replies.

They all head down to the lab, seeing Serien stand by Yuki, who is still unconscious, covered by a blue hospital sheet. Both men just look at her frail pale body and are filled with sadness. They both take their seats next to her, both men holding each of her hands. Kaname laying a light kiss on her left hand, hoping everything goes ok. As Zero does his best to hold his cold outlook on his face even though inside he is dying.

Hanabusa places the transfusion into Kaname, and Serien does the same to Zero making sure they place the needles in Yuki's arms at the same time. So she gets blood from each. They let it course through her views for ten minutes before going further.

Seiren hands Zero more blood to drink as she knows this is going to be rough, and he will need to replenish as fast as he loses. Where Kaname can go a bit further before needing to.

Zero just takes a look at Kaname and gives him a dirty look. Kaname remains silent, knowing whatever he is feeling isn't the time for this. They both needed to stay calm and let Hanabusa do what he needs to. Kaname just thinks to himself he is giving me a dirty look and he is the reason we are here. He just keeps that to himself.

"When I start this, no matter what takes place I need for both of you to stay calm and not move from your seats. Do you understand me?" Hanabusa says.

"Yea." Zero answers.

Kaname just nodding. Hanabusa makes the incision to take the child out, as Sieren watches her vitals. When he gets to the child, he sees that its small only about 4 pounds. This small baby was causing all these problems and needing all this blood.

"Serien makes sure you have everything ready for once I remove the child," Hanabusa says.

Serien just goes over to him, ready for anything. As she knew things could get really crazy once he removes it from Yuki's body. They didn't tell anything to Zero or Kaname keeping them in the dark. They both felt it was better that way, both dealing with what may happen themselves. IT was crazy for all.

Hanabusa pulls the baby out, this small almost as frail as Yuki. It has a good pulse as he hands it to Seiren, giving her a look before cutting the cord. Once he does, all hell breaks loose. The child spots breathing and Yuki vitals start jumping all over the place, as for some reason, Hanabusa can't seem to stop her bleeding.

"I need for both of you to start drinking the blood on the side of you and don't stop!" Hanabusa shouts.

Both men doing as they are told, just watching the chaos and both sitting there in fear. Sieren takes the child to the table ready for it and works on the child, who isn't breathing at all. She tries to give it CPR, but nothing seems to be working.

"Hanabusa what should I do? Nothing is working, it has no heartbeat...it's been dead for five minutes already." Sieren shouts.

Zero just closes his eyes, not able to stop the tears from running down his face. Kaname just looks at him, for the first time feeling his pain. Seeing just how much this is hurting him.

"Bring the child to me, and give the blood ready, hurry and give it the blood and to me!" Kaname says.

"What are you going to do?" Zero asks.

"I have healing powers, maybe I can help," Kaname says.

Zero just looks at him and nods, hoping for the best.

"Yes Give the blood first, it may help revive the child." Hanabusa states.

Seiren hurries and gives the child the mixed-blood they took from both men before they started. Hoping that it helps. She then brings it to Kaname letting him hold it in his arms. He puts his mouth on the child's head and does his best to heal the baby.

Hanabusa works desperately to stop the bleeding but it just doesn't want to stop. Leaving him with not too many choices.

"Damn it, Hanabusa do something!" Zero snaps.

"I am trying. There is one thing I can do, but if I do, she may be pissed at me." Hanabusa says.

"SO? At least she will be able to be pissed at you. What do you have to do?" Zero snaps.

"I will have to give her a hysterectomy. Its the only thing I hope that will stop this blood. She is bleeding out faster then your blood is going in."Hanabusa reveals.

"Then do it. Do whatever you need to, just save her!" Zero answers.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Zero knows what this means if this child dies Yuki will no longer be able to have children, with anyone. Zero just looks at the floor, feeling weak just doing his best to keep going. Knowing that she needs him more now than she ever has.

Kaname holds the child, feeling a heartbeat come back, it's faint but there.

"It has a heartbeat, take it and do what you need. I need to help try to heal Yuki Now." Kaname says.

Seiren walks overtaking the child, wrapping it up in a blanket, making sure the transfusion keeps going, so the child has a chance. Kaname puts his hands on Yuki trying to heal her the best he can. He feels he slipping and her own heartbeat slowing down. He also feels himself get weaker and weaker, as all the blood he is giving isn't enough.

Hanabusa does what he needs to try to stop the blood, it takes a while even after he takes her ovaries and uterus for the blood to stop. Just once it does, he is now able to sew her back up. Still knowing this might not fix anything. She is dying in front of them, just slowly.

After Seiren helps the child and makes sure it's ok, she gets both men more blood to drink, as they will need it. They are both still giving Yuki blood to build her back up. Doing there best to get her stable which even with the blood stopping doesn't seem to be happening.

"What is going on Hanabusa?" Kaname asks.

"I don't know, I got the bleeding to stop but she is still in danger. Her heartbeat is still faint and she is nowhere back to normal. I just need for both of you to sit here and keep giving blood. I know its a lot to ask but its the only way. Just keep drinking and I will make sure there is enough for both of you so neither of you passes out. I am not going to move her till she is stable enough to be moved. In the meantime, I am going to check on the child and make sure it's ok. It technically died for five minutes, so hopefully, that will count as a death." Hanabusa states.

"Let me know how it's doing? Btw what is it?" Zero asks.

"Oh, I am sorry with everything going on I forgot to tell you, you have a son," Hanabusa says.

Zero just looks at him, then at Yuki. A son, with the woman he cares so much for. He can't even be happy about it or share it with her like he would want to. He still may lose her. He just puts his head down feeling the lowest he has ever felt.

Kaname just looks at him knowing this is a big mess. One Zero really didn't ask to be in, he had no idea this would happen. He was just as innocent in this as he was.

"It will be ok Zero. I know whatever happens you will be a good father to your son." Kaname says.

"What good is it, if it doesn't have a mother?" Zero replies.

"We have to think positive, things will be ok. She is strong, she made it this far. We just have to keep giving her blood, it should kick in now that the child is out." Kaname replies.

"You saw what happened when we removed him. It wanted to take them both." Zero answers.

"Yes, but it didn't. Your son is strong also, they will make it." Kaname replies.

"If she does, who is telling her she can't have any more children? That I let Hanabusa take that away from her?" Zero remarks.

"You did what you needed to. If he didn't the blood wasn't going to stop. This has been a very difficult situation all the way around. We are making the best decisions we can with what we have. If you need to, just tell her I was the one to tell Hanabusa to do it. She doesn't want me anyway, so it shouldn't hurt." Kaname states.

"I'm sorry. " Zero mumbles.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know about any of this. " Kaname answers.

"No, I mean for her not wanting you. I know how it feels, I know this must really suck for you. Because it really isn't much better for me." Zero says.

"We can't think about that now, we need to make sure she survives, or all this is for nothing. I am sorry also for not taking into account how it would hurt to lose a child. I saw how it was when it wasn't breathing, I didn't feel too good about it either." Kaname admits.

"We both are doing what we can here. Thank you for healing him." Zero says.

"I am not as cold as you think, and you're welcome. "Kaname replies.


End file.
